Trust
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: Merlin has to reveal his secret to Arthur in order to protect the coin that is the prince and the warlock, but now Arthur is faced with a choice. He has a loyalty to his father and his kingdom, but also a loyalty to Merlin and his heart. Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**Trust: Chapter One**

**This is my first Merlin fic! :D**

**In this chapter, it is only emotional slash, meaning that Merlin and Arthur haven't yet admitted their feelings and haven't yet acted on them.**

**It's awfully long! :D Good luck!**

* * *

Arthur stepped, silently, around the gnarled roots of the mighty oak. He gracefully danced behind the cover of a bush. His eyes never left the prey, his ear almost pricked up for any sign of his presence becoming known. He wasn't even breathing. Bringing his cross-bow into aim, he fired into the open.

There was the echoing sound of panic as the deer scattered and ran in fear, yet Arthur just watched carefully. When the dust settled and the sound of hooves was only a subtle musical rhythm in the background, the lifeless form of a collapsed stag was visible in the centre of the opening, an arrow directly in its heart.

Arthur grinned triumphantly and with his weapon hanging idly at his side, he walked, shoulder's back and head high into the opening to collect his prize.

Merlin watched all of this from his position behind a pair on entwined trees, hidden by nature. He was astounded by the prince's hunting skills as he was every time he watched Arthur, yet, he was equally annoyed by his choice of hobby that he found so amusing.

Arthur crouched down beside the dead creature and checked over his kill. With another grin, he turned and looked in the direction of Merlin, shouting,

"Come and see this Merlin! Now this is a kill!"

Merlin sighed, climbing through the jungle of the forest to the prince's side. Looking down at the body of the stag, a small pool of blood beginning to form, he felt the same pity as he always felt.

Arthur watched Merlin, unknown to the warlock, carefully analyzing his eyes. Those same sapphires were full of that happiness and bright purity they always held, yet, pain for his kill tinted them. Rolling his own eyes, yet feeling that feeling of shame the manservant always brought with those eyes, he ordered,

"Take it to camp" before turning around and stalking off into the trees.

………………………………………….

Merlin dropped the wood beside the fire, and took his seat beside Arthur again. From there he pushed one of the fallen branches into the flames, watching as they immediately began to lick at the wood and tear it of life. He let the warmth of the fire relieve him of the chill of the night and smiled happily.

Arthur sighed contently, letting himself fall back with a heavy thump onto the ground behind him, the back of his knees still on the log beside Merlin and looked up into the clear evening sky. They were in the middle of a clearing, just the two of them. Due to reasons of boredom on Arthur's part, he had decided to spend the next day or two hunting, and of course, Merlin had been dragged along.

The moon was no where to be seen. Her presence was hardly missed though, as Merlin was happy to gaze around by the light of the fire. Its amber glow gave the world around him a soft, honey-like look, as if autumn was paying an early visit.

"You didn't like me killing the stag" stated Arthur, breaking the blissful silence. Merlin turned around, as if he hadn't noticed Arthur had lain down,

"No, well, not really" replied the warlock, taking up another stick and brushing the ambers of the fire around, entranced by the flames. Arthur looked from the blazing suns billions of miles away to the black-haired boy in front of him,

"How come?" he asked, in a tone that was curious yet uninterested, only something Arthur could manage. Merlin dropped his stick and let himself fall back, hitting the hard ground softly, and put his arms behind his head in the same way as Arthur, his feet in front of the fire,

"It's just; I don't like the idea of taking the life of something for sport. I mean, sure, you enjoy it, and I wouldn't stop you" he chuckled slightly, unaware that the prince was looking at him, "As if I could, but, it just seems wrong to me".

Arthur looked back up at the sky, frowning to himself. His manservant never ceased to surprise him.

"You know, I've said this before, but sometimes, I feel like I know you Merlin, then you do something I don't expect" replied Arthur. Merlin chuckled again,

"Is that a good thing sire?" asked the warlock,

"In your case, no" replied Arthur, his voice only streaked with seriousness. Merlin snickered,

"You mean because that way you don't have a way to control me if you don't know what I'm going to do" Merlin teased and Arthur snorted, kicking at Merlin's feet with his own,

"You can't speak to me like that" Arthur replied, joking, "And anyway, I control you no matter what, you forget you're my manservant". Merlin chuckled,

"Yes, my lord" he replied, his voice teasing, and Arthur shook his head in mock pity. Silence enveloped back in around them. Merlin frowned, his gaze still on the fire.

Arthur and Merlin had been master and servant for so long now, but their bond went further then that. Merlin had saved Arthur's life so many times, and Arthur has returned the favour, more then he should have. Yet, despite the fact that Merlin trusted Arthur, and believed in him more than anyone, he lied to Arthur more than anyone.

Merlin was more himself with Arthur than anyone, yet Merlin hid himself with Arthur more than with anyone. Arthur didn't know the warlock's secret, when Merlin felt in his heart he could trust him with it. So why couldn't he bring himself to tell him?

So many people had told him that it was safer for the prince not to know, safer for Merlin and for those who protected him, but Merlin spent more time with Arthur then with anyone. It was such hard work. Sometimes, he thought it would be so much easier if Arthur just knew…

"What's the matter?" asked Arthur and Merlin looked to his side and noticed the prince watching him, anxiety cast across his features. Merlin shrugged, yet some part of him was begging to speak his mind.

"Nothing" replied Merlin, averting the prince's gaze.

Arthur could see frustration and confusion in his servant's eyes, and the fact that Merlin's eyebrows were knitted together did not pay justice to his answer.

"You're right" replied Arthur and Merlin looked at him, blinking in confusion and Arthur finished, "You really are a terrible liar"

Merlin snickered once and the overwhelming feeling to trust Arthur took over him again.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked,

"Hmm?" replied Arthur,

"What-what would you do if…"

"If?"

"If I-" but Arthur cut Merlin off suddenly sitting up, turning his head towards the trees,

"Shh!" he demanded. Merlin sat up also, following Arthur's gaze,

"What is it?" Merlin whispered,

"Do you hear that?" replied Arthur, ignoring Merlin's question. Straightening up and listening, Merlin froze.

The sound of the forest was deafengly loud when listened too. There was the sound of the fire, crackling and burning, the sound of destruction. Animals could be heard, calling and crying out into the dark night. The trees whispered to each other over the wind, talking of the boys by the fire. Hooves clattered somewhere in the distance.

Then he heard it; voices. Loud, drunk voices. And booming laughter.

"It's probably just some travellers" whispered Merlin, and Arthur nodded, but his gaze still fell on the trees from which the noise was coming from. Merlin untensed, made to lie back down, and Arthur too, finally, tore his eyes away.

A scream echoed through out the forest.

Arthur froze, looking around in alarm to Merlin who mirrored his expression. They stayed there, looking at each other in the middle of lying down for a few seconds before Arthur jumped up, drawing his sword from its sheath beside his bed and dashing between the trees without a second thought.

Moving at a slower speed, Merlin too jumped to his feet and followed Arthur through the trees.

………………………………..

There were five of them. All men. A particularly huge man, with long, black greasy hair and a scar down the length of his jaw, seemed to be in higher status then the others. He was in charge. A flagon of ale was present in each of their hands, and, occasionally, they would throw their heads back and let the alcohol stream down their throats without as much as a hiccup.

Merlin watched the men - pitying them for their mistreatment of themselves – from a crouch behind Arthur, who was also crouched, and followed his gaze, peering through the cover of the forest at the band of men.

"Thieves" muttered Arthur, low enough that it sounded like the wind whispering, but loud enough for Merlin to hear. Arthur was tensed up, his shoulders high and his eyes narrowed.

Both the warlock and the prince watched on in disgust as a sixth man strutted out of a gap in the Earth. It was an underground cave, a break in a stone gathering, that could go on to the core of the world. The place looking like it was staring at you, a black gaping void in its centre, so dark it looked as if it would go on forever.

He had two women, only just come of age – one was older then the other, with deep ginger hair, while the other was a soft blonde, yet, their eyes were almost identical chestnut, as if they were sisters – held by their hair. Half-dragging, half-pushing them into the clearing with his fellow companions.

There was a little girl, with the same eyes again, only matching brunette hair. She was a mere child; sobbing her heart out, her eyes red and puffy as she clung to the leg of the blonde haired woman. All three girls were druids.

He threw them at the ground, the ear-piercing sound of bone cracking broke the neatly made silence between the prince and his manservant as Arthur growled deep in his chest. It was a sound that, for once, showed the true warrior he was.

Merlin reacted instinctively, grabbing Arthur by his shoulders as the blonde-haired noble made to attack.

"Wait!" Merlin hissed, being rewarded by a murderous look from Arthur.

As the child's crying and the injured woman's agonized screams died down, it was replaced by a drunken man's dark taunts,

"Where's Daddy now, huh?" he said, walking with a slight stumble around the three victims, "Why hasn't he come to save you yet, huh? Have his three little babies been all forgotten?"

"Don't touch me!" screamed the fair haired sister as one of the men made to grab her. Hissing with laughter, he picked up the child roughly instead. She screamed louder than before, her eyes wide with fear.

"Shut her up! She's givin' me a head ache!" ordered scar-face. Without another word, the man holding the child grinned and replied,

"Well! If big sissy won't talk, maybe I'll find a way to get little sissy too! Come on! Tell me where Daddy's got too, and we might let you live!" he teased her, carrying her into the underground prison over his shoulder. Hopelessly, the child fought back, wanting freedom from the drunken man's hold.

"No! Clara! Stop!" shrieked the ginger sister as the other blonde haired adult cried,

"Don't! Please, have mercy!" They knew something Merlin and Arthur didn't. Feet hardly touching the ground, both the woman scrambled into the cave.

The leader grabbed the blonde woman by her throat, bringing her up to his level and smelling her hair in an almost sick way. He exhaled happily and brought her inside, followed by the rest of his men who didn't seem to know what was going on, nor did they seem to care. They were too busy drinking.

"Waited long enough now? Or do you want to come back in the morning?" the prince hissed at his manservant,

"Arthur…" Merlin began but the prince merely ignored him and crept from his hiding place, slowly descending into the cave. Merlin closed his eyes and sighed, sometimes Arthur could be so stubborn. Asks a question and doesn't even wait for an answer. And he wondered why Merlin called him a prat.

Arthur stopped just before entering and turned around, expecting Merlin to be at his tail, but the manservant hadn't moved. He cursed and whispered loudly,

"Merlin!"

The warlock looked up as his name was spoken. Arthur looked angrier than normal. Well, angry when he was with his father, or Morgana, he was usually calmer around Merlin, unless he was hungry. Arthur got very grouchy when he was hungry.

He also looked afraid. More nervous really, but fear still had its place in his eyes. There was also an apologetic look. Never would he admit he was sorry, but his eyes spoke for him. Merlin frowned at the prince.

"Coming!" he whispered in reply, slowly walking around the trees and down to the prince, trying his hardest not to trip over his own feet. Arthur shook his head at the warlock, looking at him in wonder. How Merlin managed to be the biggest idiot Arthur had ever met, yet the only person who had ever managed to change the prince was a wonder in itself.

…………………………………………

The cave's outside was deceiving, as inside it was bigger then the halls of Camelot. Every soldier that served king Uther could fit in there with room to spare, yet, the walls twisted and turned at every corner, splitting off at the most unexpected angles, creating a maze.

One of the girls was in the hands of the leader, with him doing what he pleased to her, while the other men laughed and kept asking for her. The same man that held the little girl was now trying to keep her in his arms as she struggled, her cries piercing through everyone. Her red-head sister was cowering at his feet, begging for her sister.

Arthur looked at Merlin, nodded his head and before the warlock could speak; he jumped out of hiding and attacked.

Taking down two of the men, all of whom were clueless and too clumsy drunk to get weapons out, and they landed on the floor with heavy thuds. This gave the rest of the men time to react. Dropping the blonde woman and his flagon of ale that landed on the floor, scar-face stood drawing his sword.

Moving with precise skill, it was a matter of seconds before Arthur had thrown the man into the wall behind him. Scar-face buckled, his head flying forward and his weapon skidding to his right. The wall collapsed under him, sending a shudder through the cave.

The man with the little girl dropped her, and as she hit the ground, she fell silent. It was a deafening silence that echoed louder then any cry. The strangled sob that came from the blonde woman's throat, as she unsuccessfully tried to catch her, made Merlin's heart skip a beat.

Together, the last three men attacked Arthur at once. The battle was fierce; the sound of swords clanging filled the cavern.

Arthur disarmed the first one and forced his blade into the traitor's chest, watching as the man fell back, eyes bulged and mouth open in shock. The second man charged at the prince, his cry of anger and sorrow for the loss of his friend was clear like a bell, but this was man was heavy and slow. Arthur slit his throat before the man's blade could come down.

The third froze horror apparent on his face. Arthur was the greatest of all of Camelot's warriors, and when challenged, he would come through on top. The man caught himself, composing his face into a snarl and threw himself into the fight. He was more skilled then his companions.

Ducking below the thief's blade for not the first time, Arthur moved behind the last of the fighter's. As the man tried to turn around, he too was slow like his friends due to the ale, and Arthur kicked his back, sending the man flying forward, and hearing as his chin hit the ground with another blood-stirring crack.

Arthur straightening, his breath coming quick, and dabbed at the blood coming from his split lip with a grimace.

He turned to Merlin; Arthur found the young warlock was stood frozen. Merlin didn't know what to do. Sure, he had been in many a fight, but he was hardly a warrior. Each one of those men could have beaten him, despite being drunk. He swallowed and smiled weakly.

"Let me guess? You had my back" said Arthur through gasps and Merlin shrugged,

"Something like that" He replied. Merlin had only seen Arthur kill another man on very few occasions, and still it shook him to the soul to see the monster Arthur could be.

Arthur let his sword hang at his side, moving over to the bronze haired woman, and pulling her to her feet without a word,

"Run" he commanded quietly. She looked at him; her eyes were those of fear. Nodding quickly she shuffled to her sister's side, whom was knelt weeping over the body of her youngest sister, rocking herself gently. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she squeezed it gently to get her attention.

"Annie?" she whispered, as the blonde sister looked up. Upon doing this, the pale body of the little girl was visible, cradled in the injured woman's hand.

"She's alright…she's alright…I got her…I got her…" she muttered to her sister, lifting the child up to show the red haired girl, who shook her head, tears rolling down her face and stifling sobs.

"'Course she is. You got her. Come on Annie" she said and took the lifeless body of the child away from the scared woman.

That was when the other two of the thieves recovered from their fall and attacked Arthur by surprise from behind. Arthur was too slow to stop himself being thrown to the floor, but he wasn't too slow enough to stab his first attacker through the chest as he almost fell on top of Arthur.

Shrieking in fear, the bronze haired woman ran without another word out of the cave, the body of her sister still held to her chest. Arthur let the bottom of his blade hit his second opponent in the side of the head and made to follow her, turning around briefly to shout,

"Merlin!" and broke the warlock from his trance. He had been stood frozen, watching in fear as the prince was attacked. He should have reacted. He should have helped. He should have done something.

Blinking, he made to jump forward when something caught his eye. The blonde haired woman was still on the floor, resting on her knees, with her hands over her head. She was sobbing and rocking forward and back,

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" she cried to herself. Merlin doubled back, putting his hands on her shoulders, making her gasp and look up into his eyes.

"Quickly!" Merlin demanded, pulling the girl to her feet. She followed his command like a puppet, letting herself be pulled - by Merlin putting her arm around his neck - away to the mouth of the cave. Arthur had carried on the running and was around the corner. She was slow, due to the fact she was dragging one of her legs behind her.

"And where do you think your going Laddie!" cried scar-face, suddenly materializing from out of the shadows and grabbing Merlin by the scruff of his neck, dragging him back and pulling Merlin's grasp from the ginger girl away.

She fell to the ground with the loss of support. She turned, the same fear in her eyes,

"Emrys!" she cried, her voice so high it almost hurt his ears.

"Run!" Merlin shouted, struggling against the man's hold. She got to her feet, almost falling and limped away slowly before turning back, unsure,

"Go!" Merlin commanded again and faster then before, she ran.

Merlin felt two more pairs of arms struggle to grasp him and he was dragged back into the cave and thrown to the ground. His head colliding with the hard floor made red spots appear momentarily in his vision.

"What do we have here? Who are you then? Pendragon's servant? Certainly not a knight!" teased scar-face, wiping the blood from his forehead.

Merlin blinked away the spots, despite the pain that felt like his head had split in two, he made to stand up but fell back miserably.

"Oh, let me guess, you're his friend" bellowed another of the drunken man, who had blood trickling down the side of his face. Merlin thought Arthur had knocked both these men out. Apparently not.

The same vicious warrior whom had almost beaten Arthur, but who Arthur had thrown forward onto his face shook his head with a groan,

"That's going to hurt in the morning" he murmured as he turned around to reveal that Arthur had mauled his face, one of his eyes swelling so he couldn't see from it and blood smeared like mud across his pale skin.

Merlin too shook his head, feeling a little feeling restoring to his face. Getting on his feet, he swayed slightly,

"I lost three men because of your master! And I lost my guests! You better hope you die quickly!" cursed scar-face. Another of the men sneered,

"Can't I play with him first? I've be needing some practise on my archery"

Merlin scowled at all the men, straightening up and tensing,

"I really wouldn't if I were you" he said darkly, Merlin's tone surprising himself. The men howled with laughter and made a clumsy plod closer to the warlock,

"What you going to do, Merlin? That's your name isn't it?"

Merlin smiled without humour, his eyes closed and on the ground,

"You have no idea" he whispered. Laughing more, the man with the mangled face stretched out his hand to grab Merlin by the throat, but that was his biggest mistake.

Looking up, Merlin stared at the man. The murderer froze, fear and shock present in his eyes.

Feeling the warmth of his magic flowing from deep inside him, Merlin let the image of the men being crushed fill his mind. It was all he wanted. It was all he desired. And, just as he expected, his eyes glowed amber as the magic left him.

All three of the men were thrown through the air by an invisible force, their bodies smashing through several walls before they were dropped and crushed by falling rock. Each one of the men cried in shock. Each one of them had huge beady eyes, the fear of what Merlin had done searing through them, and the realisation of what was happening. They all had their worthless, blood-stained souls ripped from their bodies just like they deserved. The scum were finally punished.

Merlin stumbled back, his head falling forwards. He felt the energy that he used for his magic return to him and the warmth dispersed. He shook his head one last time and looked up to the sound of metal bouncing off the ground.

Arthur was standing a few feet in front of him, his eyes wide with shock. His sword was on the ground beside him. Shoulder's tensed, legs slightly shaking; he stared at Merlin, his expression unreadable. Merlin froze.

Arthur had seen.

Neither moved, just stood looking at each other, when it suddenly came to their attention that the cave was falling down around them. Both looking up at the same time, a huge piece of rock was about to collapse on Arthur.

Jumping forward, Merlin pushed Arthur, positioning himself under the rock. Without meaning to, he felt the magic in him flow, and as his eyes turned amber, the rock froze in mid-air before flying off to the side. But it didn't stop, Merlin stood there and every rock that almost hit them was flown out the way.

He'd never done anything like this before.

Arthur watched, shock rattling his system. This couldn't be true. Merlin wasn't a sorcerer. 'But what's this then, huh?' said a voice at the back of his head.

Merlin was a sorcerer. And a more powerful one then Arthur had ever seen the likes of. He didn't even need to use incarnations. No words.

When the cave stopped shuddering, Arthur watched Merlin's eyes turn back to their normal blue. Merlin inhaled deeply and quickly as if he'd been holding his breath, as he exhaled his chest fell further forward then it should.

Arthur stood, still frozen in shock looking at Merlin. There was a perfect circle around them where Merlin had protected them.

"Merlin?" Arthur finally said. The warlock looked up, his eyes were afraid.

Arthur had seen him. Arthur had seen him. Arthur had seen him. The words kept going around and around Merlin's head. Arthur had seen him! How many times had he wanted Arthur to know, but not like this! What would Arthur do? Merlin felt sick. His stomach was doing summersaults. He'd never done something as powerful as that before. It had drained him of energy.

Arthur knew it would happen before it did and made a step forward, his arms out.

"Merlin!" he exclaimed as the warlock's eyes rolled back into his head, and his legs gave way and he swayed and fell into the prince's arms. He was unconscious. Now Arthur was faced with a question he'd never dream he'd be faced with before. What was he going to do now he knew Merlin was a sorcerer?

**A/N: Well done! You got through it!**

**So the plot's set, now we get past what I've told you in the summary XD**

**Review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust: Chapter Two**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! It's very much appreciated! :D**

* * *

Merlin was a sorcerer; Arthur looked down at the unconscious warlock in my arms. Merlin was a sorcerer; He was carrying him back through the trees. Merlin was a sorcerer; His mind was blank, his eyes blurred and his heart racing faster then ever. Merlin was a sorcerer; He pushed his gaze back up, not being able to look at him. He was a sorcerer.

How could he have not seen this before? It was so very obvious. Looking back, it had all been Merlin. It had all been magic. So many times. He'd even admitted it in front of the king himself and Arthur had defended him. Had lied to his father to protect Merlin.

The warlock didn't stir, no matter how dark and twisted his dreams were. He re-lived the horror of the men as they attacked Arthur, and the prince being pushed to the ground. The sound of the women screaming and the child crying. The humourless laughter of the murderers. Blood. So much blood. The body of the dead girl, looking as if she were sleeping. Magic pouring out of him, draining him of life. The cold coming back, replacing the warmth of his magic, and his body falling forward as he breathed again.

The clanging of the metal echoing throughout his mind. And turning, seeing those accusing eyes, those gaping lips, that terrified expression. Seeing the prince.

"Arthur…" Merlin murmured, in an almost sleepy way. Arthur froze, looking down in shock at his manservant. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the blonde-haired boy carried on walking.

…………………………………………

Merlin awoke to the sound of crackling. He felt the heat from the fire on his cheek, like a soothing palm after the chill of the night. Lifting his hand to rub his eyes, he felt blankets shift under him. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the dancing bronze flames of the camp fire.

He saw a boy, with blonde hair and broad shoulders, the amber light shining off of him. The prince was adding wood to the fire, dropping a log and causing an eruption of ambers before dropping onto the tree trunk heavily with a sigh that sounded distressed.

Merlin too sighed,

"Just a dream" he muttered, almost chuckling foolishly at himself. He had had the worst nightmare. Of murderers and death, of magic and such terrible things. It felt so real.

Looking around at the sound, Arthur's emeralds met with Merlin's sapphires.

Arthur was curled into a ball, his knees against his chest with his arms tightly wrapped around them, as if he would fall apart if he let go. His face was pale, like chalk. He looked in pain. Merlin sat up, suddenly alarmed when realisation hit him. It had been no dream.

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was a stranger. Like he was a man who'd just killed the person he'd loved. Like he was a criminal. His eyebrows were knitted together, framing a motionless expression.

Merlin felt his insides turn to liquid and slide down into his feet, that suddenly felt like lead. He couldn't move. His gaze was locked on Arthur's. He felt like he was shaking. He was pretty sure he was shaking. Yes, definitely shaking. The tightly shut book he had been was now thrown open for all to see. Arthur saw.

One moment Arthur was watching him, accusing him with his eyes, then, as he blinked, he looked away, back into the fire. The warlock finally caught control of himself and pulled the blanket off his legs. Standing up, he forced his stiff legs to walk and took his place in front of the fire. Putting his hands out, he allowed them to be relieved of any cold.

He was close to Arthur, but not beside him. And awkward silence filled the gap well enough. The low sound of crickets and two hearts beating also paid witness to the silence. Arthur was again the first to break the silence,

"You're a sorcerer". Merlin looked up at him, surprised by the control in his voice. He wasn't returning the gaze,

"Yes" replied Merlin is a less successfully controlling voice. Arthur didn't react to the answer, but inside, the last hope that his eyes had deceived him shattered.

"Have you always been a sorcerer? This whole time?" he continued. Merlin looked down into the flame,

"Since our very first meeting" he replied. Merlin never wanted to lie to anyone about him secret, let alone Arthur. He wouldn't lie anymore.

"What about Will?" Arthur asked. Merlin frowned, caught off guard by the question. Arthur finally looked up, his eyes boring into Merlin. Searching for any sign of the same manservant he'd known. Deep down, he saw no difference, but he wouldn't listen to that part of himself.

"No" said Merlin looking down again. Arthur shook his head in denial. This wasn't his Merlin was it? He wouldn't let his friend die to protect him, would he? "I didn't want him to, but he claimed he used magic instead of me".

"He knew?" asked Arthur, his voice faltering for a moment,

"Yes" replied Merlin looking at the prince, aching for Arthur to look at him. Even if it were those eyes that looked at him like a stranger, it didn't matter. He couldn't bear feeling alone against the prince.

"Does anyone else know?" asked Arthur, finally looking up at the warlock, but Merlin couldn't meet his gaze. He wouldn't lie to Arthur, but he didn't know how the prince was reacting. If he would turn Merlin in, then Merlin wouldn't bring anyone else down with him. Merlin ignored his question and admitted,

"I wanted to tell you" quietly. The prince looked up, his eyes confused, yet, holding a strange passion. Merlin finally looked down, and the searched each other for a moment,

"I tried a few times. In Ealdor, before we fought Kanan, I wanted to tell you. I hoped that if you accepted me for who I am, then it would be easier for me to use my magic to fight. If I had the choice between hiding who I am and protecting those I love" he suddenly looked away, "then there isn't a choice. And before, I just wanted to know what you'd do. I trust you with my life, but with my magic?"

Arthur watched the warlock, the strangest feeling building up in him. Why couldn't he see that Merlin was the same person? Why didn't he listen to his heart? Merlin dropped his head and laughed without humour,

"I wanted to trust you, Arthur…But, you're the king's son…and I saw how you reacted when it was Gwen, and when Morgana helped the druid boy…I just…couldn't take the risk" said Merlin, struggling to express himself.

An alien feeling was building up in Merlin, a feeling that maybe, just perhaps, he was getting through to Arthur. The prince wouldn't hand him over to the king, would he?

"You trust me with your life?" questioned the prince, his expression of disbelief. True, he had saved his manservant's life on more than one occasion, and Merlin had repaid the debt a thousand times over.

Merlin looked up, as if the answer were obvious,

"Of course I do" he replied and Arthur looked down sharply. The prince had the warlock's life in his hand at the moment. He had a choice. Would he protect Merlin, after everything he'd been taught and had drilled into him by his father? Sorcerers had only ever wanted to hurt Arthur. Only ever wished to cause him harm to get at his father. But Merlin had only ever protected him. Like a guardian angel…

"What will you do?" Merlin broke the silence this time. Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up, picking up various possessions off the ground. Walking across the clearing, he put them in his horse's saddle bags and came back for more.

"You're awake now, we can head back" he announced. Merlin dropped his head, nodding. He too began packing his things into his horse. He trusted Arthur wouldn't turn him in. Of course he did. He had complete faith in the prince. Not the slightest bit of doubt.

The prince didn't answer his question.

Well, maybe the slightest doubt.

………………………………………………….

The horses galloped in synchronization, the same thumping of hooves and the warlock and the prince made their way up the hill. The entire journey back, they hadn't spoken.

Arthur had a thousand thoughts spinning around his head, a thousand memories, and a thousand words. He had the choice to make. And he didn't know what he would do.

Merlin was silent, keeping his gaze on the road. Arthur was busy thinking. Merlin too had his own thoughts. Something about the prince held an air of distrust. Of misunderstanding. Of betrayal. What was Arthur going to do?

As dawn broke in the sky, the manservant and his master reached the top of the hill. Looking over the land of Camelot, the mighty castle stood, beams of crimson and golden sunlight highlighting the red flags that billowed from their poles in the morning breeze. The Pendragon symbol was clearer then ever. The people were beginning their day.

Arthur didn't glance at Merlin, merely carried on trotting down the hill. Merlin glanced at Arthur, only to see the back of his head.

As the hooves began to sing, moving from soil to pavement and the two boys entered through the gates of Camelot, and the market stalls began to rustle with noise, Arthur stopped his horse. Jumping down, he patted the beast and handed the reins to a stable boy who came running over.

Merlin did the same, taking his own reins and making ready to take the horse back on his own when he saw Arthur looking at him.

The prince had made a decision, but looking into the young sorcerer's eyes, his choice wavered. Straightening himself out, he turned away.

"Guards" he called and the two soldiers - dressed in fresh armour and with exhausted expressions - that stood on either side of the front gate turned when they were summoned. Waiting for instruction, the stood in front of the prince. Merlin froze, fear waving over him. Arthur gave the warlock a look of an strange emotion and commanded,

"Arrest him and take him to the cells. Make sure he's shackled to the wall" in monotone. Merlin looked at Arthur, a look of sore betrayal and pure horror marked over his features. Without a second glance, the prince turned around.

Both the guards took one of Merlin's arms and began to walk him behind the prince. Merlin kept his head down, and walked silently with the guards. He felt a part of him ache with pain.

Arthur gulped against the ever-growing lump in his throat. Merlin didn't make a fuss, nor did he object, nor did he even breathe loud enough for the prince to hear. And that made it hurt all the more. Arthur wished he would make a fuss, or object, or even breath loudly, that way he wouldn't immediately accept the fate the prince was forcing upon him.

As they walked up the steps that lead into the castle, Arthur saw the maidservant, Gwen watch their procession with a horrified look on her face. This made the lump in Arthur's throat bigger. He wouldn't meet her gaze.

As he turned right once inside the castle, he heard the guards take Merlin right, down towards the dungeons. He looked up to the shocked face of Gaius, an opened book in his frozen hands. He looked at Arthur with accusing eyes. Arthur too wouldn't meet his gaze.

……………….

King Uther was in the dining room, as he always was at dawn, sat eating his breakfast. There were several servants stood around him, ready to do his every command. He was popping a grape in his mouth as Prince Arthur pushed the dining room doors open.

The king looked up, a frown tinting his wise face and waved his hand for the servants to leave, which they did without question. He waited for Arthur to speak,

"My manservant, Merlin, is in the cells" he announced and the king took a drink for his goblet,

"For what crime?" he asked little curiosity in his voice. The prince swallowed against that lump again,

"For the practise of magic" he replied and Uther froze, looking up quizzically,

"Are you accusing Merlin of being a sorcerer?" he asked,

"I am. I saw him use magic" said Arthur, his voice straight and well composed as it always was around the king. Uther set his goblet down and looked at his son for a moment. Was this the same Merlin Arthur had risked his life for to save? The same Merlin who was so undoubtedly loyal to his son?

"Then he will punished as the law states, by the penalty of death. At dawn tomorrow, he will be be-headed in the courtyard, see that the preparations are met" he commanded and picked another grape from its stalk. Arthur felt his heart turn to ice. He had sentenced Merlin to death.

"As you wish, father"

**A/N: I seem to be doing very long chapter, huh? Ah well XD**

**This, again, isn't the end. I think I might cut my chapters down so I have more of them...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think, and review please x :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trust: Chapter Three**

**Thanks so everyone who'd reviewed! Wow, I didn't think this fic was as good as you all say! It seems to becoming a very dark fic ^^' I'll work on changing that! Add a bit more umph to it! :D You were all so shocked by my cliffie, hehe, but it seemed to have a good effect!**

**Oh, and you all said how much of a ** Arthur was being. Well, you know what they say, it has to get worse before it gets better. Although, I'm not sure who said that, ah well! Don't hate him!**

* * *

The only source of light was that of a torch that hung from the wall outside the cell. Two guards stood on either side of the torch, looking straight ahead, with neutral expressions. Being underground, there were no windows for the glorified sunlight to seep into the claustrophobic cell, no warmth either. This was different from any of the other Camelot cells Merlin had been in. It was tighter. More like a prison. Or a stone tomb.

The smell of death and human waste burned the warlock's nostrils; while the rest of him wanted to shake with the icy temperature that the room held, but he was too weak. He refused to eat, the food he was given – if it could actually be classed as food – was still in the middle of the floor, along with the tankard of water.

Resting his head against the stone wall, the young sorcerer listened to the vibrations of castle-life, trying to take his mind away from the gnawing feeling eating away at him. Arthur had betrayed him. Yet, he didn't blame the prince. It was his duty. He was the king's son, and in turn, in the royal household. He was the last person in Camelot who would break the law, let alone for someone as insignificant as his manservant.

"_Merlin…_" echoed the great dragon's voice in Merlin's mind. He squinted his eyes, making to put his hands on his head, only to be reminded they were chained together by the shackles that were nailed into the wall behind him. Letting them drop back to his lap, hating the sound of jingling metal more and more, he replied,

"_I swore I would never talk to you again, so leave me alone_". To his horror, he couldn't control the emotion of his mind voice. He sounded like a dying man. Well. He wasn't a dying man, but death was his destiny.

"_You swore that I'd never see you again, where as, talking is a different matter, young warlock_" replied the dragon, his voice not holding any mock or gloat in Merlin's mistake, merely holding sorrow. Merlin scoffed,

"_Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a bit busy to come down to your prison. You see, I'm chained to a wall. But you'd know all about that_" spat Merlin, instantly regretting it. It wasn't the dragon's fault, and it was cruel to use the creature as his whipping boy.

"_I did notice. I'm sorry for your pain, Merlin, but do not loose hope. Your destiny still stands taller then before_" replied the dragon, no anger in his voice. Merlin felt a wave of guilt hit him,

"_Oh please. Don't torment me. I don't believe your lies anymore_". Merlin exclaimed, sarcasm tinting his voice. The dragon paused,

"_I have never lied to you, young warlock_" admitted the ancient creature, his voice trusting. Merlin shook his head, refusing to believe such a thing,

"_You told me that mine and Arthur's fates were entwined. You said we were two sides of the same coin. I trusted him because of you. I let myself get in to the point of no return, and you were wrong. He's sentenced me to death_" said Merlin, his voice breaking in various places. The dragon replied, his voice full of pity,

"_You and the young Pendragon are one, Merlin_". Merlin scoffed,

"_Tell him that_" he replied shortly. Silence echoed throughout the link between the two magical minds. Merlin let his head fall back against the cool rock, soothing his anger. Merlin frowned, daring to continue with the mighty dragon, "_What will happen to Arthur when I'm gone if we are one?_"

The dragon snorted, little flame coming out of his nose, and replied gently,

"_If one side falls, so will the other, young warlock. Upon the nigh of your death, the young Pendragon will perish. If not on his own, then from being unprotected against those who threaten him_". Merlin nodded, swallowing and timidly asked,

"_Can I trust you to do something for me? When…when I'm gone?_" the magical entity snorted again, and frowned,

"_You have my word, Merlin, that your trust in me will not be in the wrong place_" replied the dragon and Merlin smiled without humour, disbelief being his first thought. Yet, some part of his trusted the dragon like he once did; the warlock needed to believe not everyone was false.

"_Protect him. Please... Make sure…make sure no harm comes to him, no matter what it takes. And… just keep him safe. When magic returns, let it be his ally_". The dragon snorted again, padding his feet against his rock bed at the tone of desperation in Merlin's voice. After all he'd done to Merlin, after putting him in the cell with a destiny no man would take, Merlin still wanted to protect the young Pendragon "_Please. If not for the Albion, then…then for me. You owe me_".

In her sleep, the Lady Morgana began to cry.

Lowering his head, the great dragon replied,

"_I will protect the young Pendragon, Merlin_". Merlin nodded some part of him knowing that the dragon could be lying, but after it all, why not try and give Arthur one more ally in a world where he is opposed by so many?

"_Thank you_" replied Merlin. Closing his eyes, he didn't speak to the dragon after that.

…………………………………………………………….

Morgana was – although she didn't know it – a seer. She held magic in her like the warlock, but, it came out in her dreams, allowing her to possess the ability to see into the future. Every night, she had to live through the horrors and agony's that fate set up for the people in her life.

And, as dawn was setting into the new day, Morgana still slept. She saw such things, such terrible things.

She saw Merlin. His face was pale, his eyes wide and his hands chained behind me. Walking through a crowd, he was lead to that same wooden block. The axe shined as it rose in the air. A gasp echoed through the crowd. Gaius holding up a vile of clear, bubbling liquid, an ashamed look gracing his face. Tears rolling down Gwen's face. Arthur running before freezing, his face one of pure horror. Two hands clasped together. One slipping away. And the other falling to the ground.

Gasping, she awoke, sitting up abruptly in her bed. Cold sweat dripping down his cheek. Her breath raspy, she felt the memories slipping away. Of the great dragon, of Merlin in his cell, of magic and talk of death. Yet her dream never faded. It never did.

Gwen pushed open the door, to come face to face with the Lady Morgana with a terrified expression waving across her whole state. The maidservant had seen this every morning for the last few days, and she reacted as she always did, dropping her basket of flowers on the table and rushing over to her friend, shaking her shoulders gently and taking her hand.

Looking up at Gwen, Morgana asked,

"Merlin? Where is Merlin?" the maidservant froze, shock hitting her. What had the king's ward seen this time?

"I…" but Gwen couldn't speak. She was still recovering herself. Morgana turned from horror to alarm,

"Gwen? Gwen, what is it?" asked Morgana, squeezing her friend's hand encouragingly. Shaking her head, a very pale Gwen closed her eyes and swallowed down a suddenly dry throat,

"Merlin and Arthur returned just before dawn. The guards took him to the cells. He's-he's been charged with sorcery. Oh, Morgana! They're going to execute him!" cried Gwen. The seer looked at her maidservant, disbelief obvious in her voice,

"But that's absurd! Uther can't be serious! What does Arthur have to say on the matter?" asked Morgana, her voice aggressive. Gwen shook her head looking down,

"Arthur is the one accusing Merlin" she replied in a quiet voice, hating talking about other members of the royal household. Morgana gaped at her friend. That was impossible! Arthur couldn't possibly believe such a thing! Could he?

Jumping out of bed, the Lady Morgana started towards the door,

"Wait! Morgana, you can't go out dressed like that!" exclaimed Gwen and the seer froze, looking down at her jade green night-dress. She huffed and opened her wardrobe, pulling out the first dress she could find. Gwen jumped up to assist her mistress. "Where are you going?" asked the maidservant, unbuttoning the delicate silk buttons.

"Someone needs to talk sense into Arthur" was all Morgana replied.

**A/N: Yay for Morgana! I think i'll put the...encounter between the two royals in the next chapter, or maybe the one after, we'll see! **

**So, it's short-er. Ah well, the more the merrier, eh?**

**I think I might have done them a tad OOC, my apologies.**

**Review please x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trust: Chapter Four**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I really think Merlin turned into an emo in this chapter, he's so very depressing! Remember to think happy thoughts! Honestly, I said I'd get happier and I think I've gone the complete opposite! Shame on me!**

**Altfly - Sorry, you gave anonymous review, so I'll have to reply here. Thanks so much! I'm so glad you liked it! And, honestly, I love long reviews! :D I agree, This is how I think Arthur actually would react to the discovery that Merlin is a sorcerer. I think that Uther reacted by giving Merlin more time then he should of, honestly. I imagine he wouldn't question his son's actions really, and would believe him against that of a manservant if Melrin were to deny it, and he reacted so when it was Gwen who was accused. I think that Uther probaably would want to know what had happened, but I've left that out for a reason. I'll come back to it. I am protraying Uther as a king who fears magic mroe then anything, and believes that magic cannot bring any good, and only bad as he knows about the balance between life and death that magic is based on. Also, I didn't think about Gaius going to Uther, you see, as he has his own plans on saving Merlin. I'll come back to this also. There will be plenty more Gwen and Morgana, maybe less Gaius then you hoped for, because want to really focus of Arthur's and Merlin's feelings, and the action scenes. I ramble too as it would seem again! x**

* * *

Charging up the corridor, still with the gentle grace that only Morgana had, the seer stopped outside of Arthur's chamber door. Taking a deep breath, she was surprised by the silence that echoed from inside. It was a forced silence. The prince was inside, the way his broken breathing eradiated from behind the wooden door was evidence enough.

Pushing the portal open without knocking, Morgana entered into Arthur's hell. The prince didn't turn, nor did he speak. He merely stayed where he was stood by the window as if he were a marble statue.

From where he stood, he watched the events of the courtyard past satin curtains and sheets of glass. He watched as the guards brought out pieces of timbre that would be fitted together to make the stand, and as tomorrow would break into life, the wooden block would be brought out and placed at its centre. People gathered around the borders of the stone court, watching the construction and muttering among themselves.

Morgana stepped forward, walking past a table of full plates and untouched goblets of wine. She stopped not far from the prince, watching his with confused eyes. Her anger phased out, filled with a faded frustration and misunderstanding.

"Arthur?" asked Morgana, her voice curious. He lifted his head up and turned to look at her like he didn't even know she was there to begin with. What she saw made her freeze in shock.

The prince had no physical differences but his eyes had aged a thousand years. They seemed hollowed. Yet, they were full with so much emotion, it seemed unthinkable. Agony racked their brims, with blisters of regret and shame. Yet, guilt stood out prouder then all the others. Sinking deeper into the emerald sea, a feeling of being betrayed held its place. As did justified pride.

Arthur was broken.

………………………………………………………

Gaius was sat on an empty barrel beside the bars into Merlin's prison. It wasn't the comfiest of seats, but Gaius would not leave the warlock now. As it was, Merlin couldn't be further away from the cell if he tried. At the furthest end of the dark, stone box, pushing himself as far into the corner as he could, Merlin was curled into a ball.

Silence rested between the physician and the warlock.

Merlin was more grateful for Gaius staying with him then the old man would ever know. Just being able to hear his teacher's breathing was a comfort in itself. He knew that Gaius had work to do, and could possibly get into trouble from the king for wasting his time on a punishment-charged sorcerer, but the warlock needed to be selfish this one time. He needed someone to be with him.

Gaius knew that the boy wasn't being ignorant. He didn't want to talk. And that was okay. Merlin had already told him what had happened, right up to the point where Arthur had told him to be put in the cells, after that, he couldn't go on and fell into this almost trance-like silence. He felt sorrow for Merlin. And he felt sorrow for the prince also.

This was something that Gaius had feared would happen for a while now. Yet, he'd always convinced himself that it would never happen. Merlin wouldn't be forced to reveal his secret, and Arthur wouldn't find out. He never did.

When Merlin told the physician he was going hunting for a few days with Arthur, Gaius didn't think twice about it. And that was his mistake. He should have warned Merlin. He should have told him how he actually needed Merlin here, as he honestly did, because some of the villagers in the lower town had caught an unnamed virus causing them to become violently sick and he couldn't cope. Somehow, Gaius felt it was his fault.

His thoughts trailed on and on until he came to the conclusion that this was an ill-fated accident. If only Arthur hadn't seen, he thought. If only Arthur would have forgotten for any reason before they returned to Camelot. In fact, if only Arthur could forget everything about that trip. Then he wouldn't accuse Merlin of being a sorcerer anymore, because he wouldn't have seen him use magic. No one else saw Merlin. It would be the perfect solution.

Gaius looked up suddenly, shock on his face. The idea formed itself in his head. The perfect solution. It had been so long since he'd done such a formula, could he still remember everything? It would be worth a shot. Hope built up in the wise soul, and he found himself smiling. Merlin didn't even notice anything had happened.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I have to leave" announced Gaius and Merlin looked up to him, his face drowned in shadow. He blinked at the physician. The old man smiled and turned, walking from past the cell bars when Merlin called,

"Gaius?" Gaius froze, surprised to hear Merlin's voice after so long, despite it only being a mere whisper,

"Yes?" he said, walking back and standing, a wall of metal between the two,

"Don't tell my mother. I don't want her to be here when…I don't want her to see. But please, can I ask a favour of you?" begged Merlin and Gaius felt his heart sigh for the pain of the warlock. Merlin was like a son to him, such a wonderful blessing so late in his life, and Gaius hated every moment that the young sorcerer was like this.

"Anything, Merlin" and Gaius thought he saw a smile threaten to grace the warlock's lips, but he was mistaken.

"When my mother comes. When she hears of my death. Or when she is told. Give her a message, please, for me. Tell her that I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I'm sorry I had to leave her. But, tell her not to blame Arthur, it wasn't his fault. And tell her not to cry. And, Gaius, tell her I love her" Merlin replied and Gaius nodded. He dropped his head; desperate not to let the warlock see his expression.

"Of course" he replied and Merlin nodded, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall,

"Thank you Gaius. For everything. I couldn't say any more than I already have all those times I thought we would part. I still mean every word" Merlin continued. Gaius frowned,

"I will return before the night is upon us, Merlin. I promise, I will" he said and Merlin nodded, some part of him wishing the old man wouldn't. The fewer goodbyes he had to make, the better.

"Of course you will, Gaius. Don't worry, I'll be here all day" Merlin said, dark humour lacing his words. Gaius frowned in disapproval and walked from the room.

Travelling up the stairs, back up to the surface and up to the main floor of

Camelot castle, he revised the list of instructions in his head. It had been so long ago. Lost in thought he didn't notice Gwen was past him with a bouquet of lavender in her hands. He only noticed when she stopped and called,

"Gaius?" He turned, startled and replied,

"Gwen. Sorry, I was in a world of my own"

"That's alright" she smiled sadly, "Have you just come from…" she trailed off,

"Yes, I have" he said, shifting onto the other foot. His thoughts went back to Merlin, so isolated and alone. So very quiet, lying there, getting weaker and weaker.

"How is he?" she asked, clutching the flowers tighter. Her eyes were as ever gentle and soothing, yet so very desperate.

"He's not doing well, I'm afraid. I'm sorry Gwen, I have to go…" said Gaius, his voice solemn,

"Of course! Of course, thank you Gaius" she said, turning and walking towards the cells. Gaius smiled slightly. She adored the warlock more then he understood.

Carrying on down the corridor, he caught a stray thought. Would the prince visit Merlin before dawn approached?

Walking quietly down the corridor to the end cell that Merlin was forced to call his momentary prison, Gwen kept her eyes to the ground. She walked past the criminals that had lain in the filth of Camelot; she felt only pity for them. Nodding with a smile to both the guards that stood on either side of the warlock's cell, she sat herself down on the barrel Gaius had not long left.

"Hello Merlin" she greeted, looking through the thick metal bars into the void that the warlock was being chained to. He had his eyes closed, looking almost as if he were asleep. Yet, as he flinched at the sound of Gwen's voice, he showed he was not, "How are you doing?" she continued.

Merlin ignored her, his mind on the vibrations still. One of them would be Arthur, in his room or out, doing his morning patrol. Maybe he was having breakfast at the king's side, or catching up on lost sleep.

A frown pierced Gwen's features. Merlin wasn't moving, just curled into the corner. He didn't even look up. Was he even breathing?

"I got these for you" she said, looking down at the freshly picked lavender in her hands. Merlin didn't even open his eyes, "I thought they'd relieve the smell. It must be so awful staying in there" she explained. Without a reply, the maidservant slipped her hand through the bar and held them out to Merlin, but upon seeing that he wasn't even aware she was there, she dropped them against the wall.

"Take your hand out" demanded one of the guards, a young man, his features broad and his eyes deep hazel, "He's dangerous". Gwen turned, frowning at the man. He couldn't be more wrong in her opinion.

"Please, can we have a moment alone?" begged Gwen, her eyes pleading. The two guards glanced at each other, a silent conversation passing between the two. The subtle desperation in Gwen's voice, and the innocence of her eyes convinced them as the nodded, stepping down the corridor until they were two cells away. Their eyes didn't leave Merlin, however. Gwen smiled at them; some part of her agreed Merlin wouldn't speak in their presence.

"They're charging you with sorcery" Gwen continued, talking to a brick wall, "But that's absurd of course. Morgana agrees with me, there's no way you could be a wizard. Not that you couldn't be one, I mean, that's if you wanted and if you put your mind to it! You don't even look like a sorcerer, at least, not to me. I wouldn't really know what one looks like, of course. Very old and wise, I imagine. Not that I'm calling you dumb! You don't look stupid, not to me. Not that you do to anyone!"

Merlin chuckled, a sound so soft, so quiet, it could past for a gentle breeze. Gwen stopped mumbling, a smile stretching on her face. It was such a strained yet glorious sound, the sound of the warlock's laugh.

"I am a sorcerer, Gwen" replied Merlin quietly. Shock shook the maidservant. She didn't reply, just listened to the pain in her friend's voice, "I'm sorry I never told you. I felt I could trust you, it's just the less people that knew, the safer I was…" Gwen nodded, feeling deep fear and pain rising in her for Merlin,

"Oh Merlin!" she cried, "Don't apologise! I understand, of course I do". She thought Merlin would smile, as that is exactly what Merlin would do at that point, but the warlock didn't. She'd broken through the ice, but the crack sealed so quickly.

Gwen hated this. Merlin was her closest friend, after Morgana of course, and he was being forced to accept a fate he didn't deserve. It was unfair and cruel. She had brief memories of how her father was torn from her. How time does repeat itself. And, yet again, there was nothing she could do to stop it…

"You could have trusted me…" she murmured, a rogue thought of forsakenness passing across her mind.

"I know" whispered the warlock. Gwen sighed, brushing out the creases from the front of her dress,

"I can't imagine how you're feeling" she muttered, feeling it her responsibility to fill the silence that shadowed down upon them both, "I mean, I don't think Arthur wanted to do this, but it was his duty. That doesn't exclude him from blame though. You are his friend. You were so much more then just his servant, I mean, you were as loyal as a friend to him, maybe even more. You saved his life so many times; he should never have done this to you. He had no right-". Merlin interrupted her, his voice bitter,

"I was just manservant. I respected him as a manservant, as a friend…I thought he was my friend…I thought…But I was wrong. He had every right to do what he did". Merlin shifted uncomfortably, "Friends don't sentence each other to death, Gwen. I would never…" but he didn't continue. Gwen felt a tear fall down his cheek, barely aware she had welled up to begin with. She wiped it away quickly, thankful that the warlock wasn't looking.

"Morgana has gone to speak to him" she informed Merlin, trying to keep her voice strong, "She's going to talk sense into him, Merlin. Have faith in her…I do. Arthur won't condemn you to death, I'm sure of it" she said, finding any reason to try and lighten the mood. Merlin scoffed mentally.

"Are you? You're sure a Pendragon will break the law?" said Merlin, his voice cold,

"For you he will" replied Gwen, her voice timid. She blinked, looking down as another tear trickled down.

"That's long enough" interrupted the dark featured guard, taking his position back with his colleague outside the prison cell. Gwen nodded, smiling at them both, and knew Merlin would speak no more. Feeling that she couldn't bear to sit here in silence, she stood up, ready to excuse herself. She froze, no words worthy of a goodbye to the suffering warlock coming to mind. She could only manage,

"Don't lose hope, Merlin". Merlin didn't reply, merely flinched like the words hurt. She was telling him to have faith that Arthur would save him? In his opinion, those days were long gone.

"Goodbye Gwen" he muttered, shocking both her and guards. He only ever spoke to Gaius, and even then, it was such a hushed whisper, so full of pauses and painful breaks, they couldn't decipher a word, let alone believing the physician could, "I'll miss your kind heart. Give it to someone who deserves it" wished Merlin.

A loud sob escaped Gwen's throat, and turning quickly, she ran from the dungeons. The tears rolling down her face, and more and more sobs echoing from as she held her hands over her mouth, desperate to muffle them. She still ran, even when she was clear of the stairs and sunlight bleached the air.

A feeling of guilt hit Merlin. He only sighed, thankful that Gwen's farewell was over. Dread had clouded his mind since she'd arrived. Fear bubbled in him like a plague. Looking up, he noticed that the guards weren't looking at him; they were too busy shaking their heads and muttering about Gwen. Merlin dragged himself up off the ground, his chains jangling like the town bells, and plucked the bouquet of lilac flowers from beside his bars, bringing them closer to him. Placing them gently down beside him, he lent back against the wall.

His mother liked lavender.

**A/N: Gwen and her magical powers of persuasion! Who needs sorcery! XD Sorry, I couldn't resist. Hehe, so, after it all I decided to put Morgana's and Arthur's little chat into the next chapter, sorry xINFRAxREDx, can you wait that long? **

**I guess there was a bit of Gwen/Merlin in this. I guess I couldn't help it, it's canon and so it's apart of the character. Sorry to those who don't ship it, I personally don't either. Just don't squint and you'll be okay.**

**Review please x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trust: Chapter Five**

**Altfly - Oh yeah, and you asked if Merlin got injured and I kind of accidently forgot to reply to that bit ^^' Sorry! No, he didn't get injured, it's just that using his magic had virtually knocked the wind out of him, and had drained him of all his energy so as he breathed out, that was meant to be him almost falling forwards, and then the reason for him fainting (Well, would you call it fainting? He was out for a while) :s but, apparently, I didn't get that point across. My bad. Thanks for clearing it up though x**

**Thanks to those who've reviewed, but, there were so many less, I guess the last chapter was a let down, huh? Sorry I didn't upload the Morgana vs. Arthur chapter in the last one, but, I kinda needed to put the other stuff first ^^;**

**Maybe this is a bit of a let down compared to what you all expect...**

**Plus, it's short! :O I think I might be sick...**

**Sorry for the double post but I noticed too many errors for my own liking so I had to correct them x**

* * *

Arthur looked at Morgana, an alien emotion crossing across his features, and momentarily clouding his eyes. For a moment, it looked like fear. Only, his fear was not held against Morgana. To her horror, he seemed to be scared of himself.

"I wondered how long it would be before you'd show up" he said, his voice cold and annoyed by the seer's presence. She stared at the prince, her eyes blazing with frustration. And disappointment.

"Is what everyone saying true?" she asked, her voice full of disbelief, "Did you accuse Merlin of sorcery?" Arthur exhaled in annoyance, turning from the window and walking towards his bed, sitting down of it heavily,

"Yes, Morgana, I did" she opened her mouth - her eyes boring into him as if she were trying to read his mind to find what ridiculous reason he believe such a thing - to speak but he interrupted, "And before you start, you should know that I still stand by that accusation, Merlin is a sorcerer".

Morgana looked at the prince. Arthur looked at the seer. Her glare was dark, hatred pouring from her. His stare was defending, challenging the unbeatable soul.

He was first to drop his gaze, scowling at the floor. She sighed mentally, softening and gracing the blonde-haired fool with her subtle looks of pity and shame,

"I don't care whether he is a sorcerer or not" Morgana said softly, causing the prince to look up in confusion, "I do care, however, about Merlin and You. Did he hurt you?" she continued, her voice laced with concern. Arthur shook his head and laughed without humour at the care that Morgana was showing him.

"Ugh!" cried Arthur throwing his hands in the air. Why was Morgana here? What exactly did she hope to gain? He ignored her question and she fumed at him,

"Arthur!" she exclaimed, gesturing at him in annoyance, "Answer the question!"

He lowered his head, resting his hands on the back on his neck and running them through his hair. Arthur was torn between feeling like he'd betrayed Merlin and Merlin had betrayed him. Why didn't he trust Arthur? He said he trusted Arthur with his life, but not with his secret? Arthur trusted Merlin with his life. He felt another feeling stab him in the chest. What was he talking about? Merlin didn't trust him anymore. And he never should have. When he did, Arthur turned him in. What kind of person did that make the prince?

Morgana opened her mouth to speak but Arthur again stopped her,

"No!" he almost shouted, looking at her like she was her father when he was fighting with the prince. Arthur sighed and looked at the ground again, "he protected me" he murmured.

Morgana stared at the prince, shaking her head in incredulity,

"Then why? Arthur!" she cried, her voice piercing into the prince. He growled at her, standing up quickly, her gaping mouth and accusing eyes still staring at him,

"Because it's the law!" he cried, throwing out his arms out to the sides as a signal for her to fire at him. She shook her head in disbelief,

"And?" she said sarcastically, "Would you do the same to me if I were a sorceress?"

Arthur scoffed, turning away from her and barking at the wall,

"Morgana, you're the king's ward. It would be completely different! There would be different circumstances; my father would react differently. Merlin different…he's…" but Arthur stopped, another feeling piercing him. Morgana dropped her head, breathing out her anger. She replied softly,

"He's just a servant?" Arthur nodded his head,

"Yes" he replied quietly. Morgana approached the prince, putting a comforting hand on his tense shoulder and replying gently,

"I don't care about Uther, Arthur. It doesn't matter if me and Merlin are different because we are different statuses. What matters is how important he is to you" she said and Arthur scoffed, turning around with eyes that were darker then Morgana had ever seen. He was a man being tortured and the seer was his torturer. For the first time, she actually feared Arthur.

"Don't" he threatened, his voice daring, "no one is above the law, Morgana; no matter how much I care for them. Everyone must be punished". Morgana tilted her head, blinking at the prince.

In all the time Morgana had known Arthur, never had he changed so much in such a short time then since he'd met Merlin. The warlock had done something to Arthur, something Morgana didn't understand. Arthur had begun to contradict his father; making his own opinions instead of duplicating them of Uther. He had broken the law before; for the druid boy. He had accused a knight on the word of his manservant. He had directly disobeyed the king on more then one occasion. He had even risked his life for Merlin.

"No, Arthur. No one is above the law. But it matters because it should affect whether you choose to protect him. You care for Merlin. But not enough it would seem" she said in a solemn voice, turning to walk from the room. Arthur was silent. Just before she reached the door, he spoke, as she predicted he would,

"He's was my friend, Morgana. I didn't want to, but it's my duty! I had no choice" he defended, his voice suddenly losing its control. She turned around a frown on her face,

"Friend? It's more then that Arthur. And I don't care what you say. Of course you had a choice. You still do. You made this choice before, and your decision had condemned Merlin to death. Look Arthur" she said, and her gaze fell onto the window.

The sun was high in the sky. Midday. The candle of Merlin's life was melting, soon it would only be half left and she continued,

"Dawn tomorrow, your time will be up. Merlin will no longer be able to steer away from his fate. Will you keep to your decision? Or will you actually do something about your mistake?"

Arthur's faced was a pool of mixed emotion. Horror. Regret. Disgust. Shame. And that river of doubt in himself. But sparks of hope were what made Morgana smile, her back turned to Arthur. Walking out of the door, she left the prince to his thoughts.

Merlin may yet have a chance.

**A/N: Morgana doesn't care about a lot of things, huh? And a lot of things don't matter...I noticed I used those phrases a lot, but hey, at least she has her priorities!**

**Again! Argh! I did iccle bits of Morgana/Arthur when I meant not to! Sorry, I also do not support this pairing, and it was complete unavoidable as it is like that when it's canon. Such a well used excuse by me, I know.**

**Anyway, I guess I'm not too happy with this chapter. Something seemed a bit off with it. I was very tired and it was very late at the time, so, my apologies.**

**Wow, I think I might have put more in A/Ns then in the actual chapter! **

**Review please x :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trust: Chapter Six**

**Thanks to all those who've reviewed! It's very much appreciated! Not much really happens in this chapter really, but the next one is where the fun begins! :D Also, another note, so sorry I haven't been responding personally to anonymus reviews! I'm gunna change that starting now!**

**Kirottera - Thanks for the review! Urm...Sorry. No Merlin at this point. But next chapter, complete Merlin! I promise he will never leave the page! Sorry for any inconvience! Thanks again x**

**Cheyalla - Thanks! You'll have to wait and see! :D I really appreciate you taking the time to review! x**

**Qwerty - Oh, thanks so much! I'm so glad! :D I hoped that I caught the innocence and kind-heart of Gwen, glad someone has commented on it! Thanks again! x**

**Altfly - Oh, no problem! You asked so I answered! XD Lots of people leave anonymus reviews, so, you know. Actually, I need to thank you because this top part of the chapter is inspired from what you said because that got me thinking. So, thanks! Hopefully, the conversation will meet your expectations! Oh, thanks! I have a thing about writing about character's eyes :S You'll have to wait and see about Gaius! :D Well, with the guards, I did sort of over-exagerate, but I hoped it would contrast from the true purity Merlin is and the criminal he's being treated as. With Gwen, what I meant was actually being caught for actually being a sorcerer, when it's something you were born with and can't stop being, and then being sentenced to death because of it. And, it was meant to be an example of how she's saying that she has faith Merlin will survive, but, she also has her doubts because she was proven to be innocent whereas she believes Merlin will not, and so, that's a completely different thing he's going through. Thanks for the long review, although, it does cause for a long review reply! :D Thanks again! And I'll respond to chapter five review when I get it! :D x**

**Andi - Thanks for your past reviews! They are very much appreciated, and my apologies for not responding sooner x**

**

* * *

**

_"Those who practise magic know only evil. They despise and choose to destroy goodness wherever they find it" King Uther, 'The Poisoned Chalice'._

The king watched his son as the boy listened to his knights, half-heartedly, hearing out their plans and nodding whenever they paused for breath. The prince had been distracted - lost on a never-ending train of thought - since he'd returned from his hunting trip. As pressured and old as Uther might be, foolish held no hold on the great king. There was only one reason for his son's actions, and despite it only being a guess, and a correct guess at that, the cause was known to Uther.

Merlin.

The prince and his manservant had held a bond as tight as the oldest of friends. It ran deeper then blood, then soul, then manners or respect. And that bond had been severed, leaving an un-healable scar in both boys.

It was true, as far as Uther knew that Merlin was a sorcerer. He would not challenge the word of his son, for what reason did he need to? Arthur didn't want to severe that bond, and so, in the eye of the king, that justified that the prince must be telling the truth.

The one thing that puzzled the old man was why Arthur did such as thing as cut an unbreakable line?

Merlin, on more then one occasion, had saved the prince's life. Also risking his own life to protect Arthur. And, willing, Arthur had returned the favour. So why would the prince then sentence the warlock to death after trying and succeeding so many times to save it?

"Leave us" commanded Uther while one of the knights was in mid-sentence. Arthur looked at his father, surprise holding less then a spark in his eye. Not daring to give each other a confused glance, the knights hurriedly left the room in a swish of cloaks.

"Father?" asked Arthur, moving closer to the king,

"Arthur" replied Uther, "There is a question on my mind that I cannot seem to answer without your guidance". The prince nodded his head, crossed his arms and waited for the very question. "Why did you turn your manservant in?"

Arthur had worked well at hiding his emotions for so many years; the king didn't notice a thing was amiss inside his son. Frowning at the his father, he replied,

"Because it is the law. No one is above the law, father". The king nodded in acknowledgement, yet Arthur continued, "It was the right thing to do". At this, the king raised his eyebrows.

"Of course it was, Arthur" replied the king, standing up, he faced his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "and tomorrow, he will be executed. You have showed true loyalty to me today, Arthur. For that, I am proud of you".

Without another look, king Uther walked past his son and left a slowly shaking Arthur in the throne room on his own. Gulping, Arthur felt something he'd feared since he mentally made the decision to turn Merlin in.

His father was proud of him, but Arthur felt no pride in himself. His father agreed with his choice, but did that not immediately justify that Arthur had made the wrong one? Magic was wrong, without even a chance for it to be anything else in his father's eyes. Yet, here was that fact that Arthur couldn't stop thinking about. Merlin had never hurt Arthur. He had only ever protected him.

Arthur looked down at his hand. Could he live knowing Merlin's blood was dripping from it?

………………………

Morgana entered her chambers, a small smile playing on her lips. When she turned around, she saw Gwen's eyes boring into her, red and puffy. Her face dropping for one of sorrow, she greeted her maidservant with a comforting hand on her arm,

"Merlin?" she asked, already correctly guessing the culprit for Gwen's misery. Gwen nodded sadly, her gaze falling onto her hands that fiddled with a lose thread of cotton on her dress,

"How did it go with Arthur?" asked Gwen timidly,

"Let's just say that Arthur needs time with his thoughts" replied the seer, smiling encouragingly at Gwen, who gave a slight replying smile,

"Will you visit Merlin today?" she asked, desperate to give Merlin company when she couldn't bear to face the warlock. Morgana shook her head,

"I refuse to say goodbye when he isn't going anywhere, Gwen. Arthur will come through; just have a little faith in him. Merlin means too much to him" she explained and Gwen shook her head,

"Of course. I'm sorry I haven't been here all morning, my lady" and Morgana tilted her head sadly at her friend,

"Don't be silly. I'm a big girl; I can manage on my own. I'm not Arthur; I can actually survive without help. Do you want to go back to Merlin?" she said, ducking her head down to look at the maidservant's downcast eyes,

"Not Merlin. I don't think I could go back so suddenly, but, I don't want him to be alone. I want to go speak to Gaius. Would you mind, Morgana? I will be quick" and Morgana shook her head smiling,

"Go ahead, Gwen, and take as long as you wish" replied Morgana, moving to her mirror and taking up her hairbrush,

"Thank you, my lady" said Gwen as she exited the room. Gaius had some questions to answer.

………………………………………………..

"Gaius?" asked Gwen as she walked into the room. Hearing Gwen, Gaius grabbed a sheet and pulled it over his table of apparatus. He stepped around the table to meet Gwen as she closed the door behind her,

"Hello Guinevere" he greeted, and she smiled at him,

"Gaius, are you terribly busy?" she asked, and he blinked at her,

"Not for you, my dear. What's the problem?" he continued and she smiled, looking down,

"It's Merlin, Gaius" she murmured and he raised his head, nodding,

"I see" he said, and taking her hand, she looked up at him with pained eyes,

"It's just; he's so alone down there, Gaius. You've seen him. He won't talk, won't eat, won't even open his eyes unless someone is there. Please. Can't you stay with him?" she begged, her words pouring out so quickly Gaius couldn't help but smile at her affection for the warlock,

"Gwen, oh dear" said Gaius, "I'm sorry. Really, I am. But I have my work to do".

Gwen looked at the physician with eyes of disbelief,

"And your work is more important then Merlin on his last day of life?" she accused Gaius. The old man blinked at her in surprise and she dropped her eyes, catching herself, "Oh, Gaius, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No, Guinevere. It's alright. I regret not being able to be in two places at once" Gaius cut her off.

She was right. Gaius really should be with Merlin. Should comfort him. Just being there would be enough for the boy. But Gaius needed time; he needed to get this right. The consequences if he didn't could be epic. Yet, Gaius knew that Merlin would understand in the end. This would save his life.

"I hate that he's alone. I cannot bear to go back down there, and Lady Morgana refuses as she believes that he won't be killed tomorrow. She spoke to Arthur, by the way. Tried to talk sense into him" she ranted and Gaius frowned at her,

"I doubt the prince will change his mind, Gwen. Merlin and Arthur were friends, and Arthur betrayed him. The prince will not be convinced that Merlin isn't a sorcerer, even if it's the truth". Gaius replied, returning to one of the table, and stirring several plants extracts together. It was unnecessary, but he wanted Gwen to leave as soon as possible so tried to convince her he was busy.

It was, however, necessary to lie about Merlin. He held the warlock's secret with great responsibility, and, despite Merlin being convicted already, he wouldn't betray him now.

Poor Arthur, Gaius said mentally, thinking about the seer drumming into the prince. Although, he did hope she did some good. It would do well not to have to use his plan.

"Well, faith holds as much of a hold on the future as fate does, so, we can only wait and see what Arthur chooses to do" Gwen replied, flattening the creases of her dress, and flushing for talking about the prince behind his back. She thought that Merlin would have told Gaius his secret, but the old man was denying he agreed that Merlin was sorcerer, so Gwen wouldn't betray Merlin. If she couldn't prove it to him, then she would prove it to herself that she could be trusted with his secret, "do you think Arthur will visit Merlin?"

Gaius frowned, turning to the maidservant. He sighed, looking down,

"I fear that the answer to that question only Arthur will know, my dear" he replied and Gwen nodded, a swelling feeling of compassion growing in her for her friend. Only time will tell, she concluded.

**A/N: Gwen and her kind heart! Ah, how I adore her character! And Gaius and his secret plan seems to be coming along quite happily! ****Arthur has already begun to contradict himself! Morgana is very proud of her little nag and her faith in Arthur is a strong as it could be! And Merlin, well, Merlin hasn't changed much. But, I'll soon change that in the next chapter!**

**Review please x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust: Chapter Seven**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I hope this chapter come through to what you all expected it would be! It's only short though!**

**Altfly - Chapter five review: Thanks! I got you review right after I put chapter six up! Sorry! :S I know, I didn't really put that banter in there, but hopefully that didn't kill the chapter. Yeah, I think she would be a sorceress since she does have magic in her, even if it isn't in the form of spells. Arthur was using it as an excuse, you know, trying to get Morgana off his back and actually, I think Uther would feel betrayed but he would question Arthur is he accused Morgana of sorcery whereas with Merlin, it's the word of a prince against that of a servant so he doesn't have any doubt in his son. Thanks again x**

**Tohda - XD, I can normally never be bothered to sign in also. Thanks so much for your review and no problems, I love writing this so I probz will update everyday, even if it's late at night. I'm writing this the same day I update, so, this one is more Arthur POV I think, but the next chapter I will skip between the two, so, I will try and put as much Merlin as I can without going too OTT :D Hopefully, it'll satisfy. Thanks again x**

* * *

Night was settling happily across Camelot as twilight was drowned out by the moonlight. Clearer then anyone had ever seen such a sky, the stars shined down like backing lights to the mighty queen of the evening, a constant reminder that the day was officially over. Merlin couldn't see such a sky, but the amount of times the guards had swapped duty - so many times that Merlin didn't pay attention anymore – were a clock to him.

As the castle snored, as his friends lay comfortably in their beds, as the king dreamed of a love long lost, Merlin did the one thing he promised himself he would not do. His head had barely left that stone wall, his eyes had barely opened, and his mouth had stayed so firmly shut he thought it would never re-open. But he didn't want to speak, or look, or move or do anything. He just wanted to be here by himself, and let this day pass faster. Then maybe, oh just maybe, it wouldn't hurt so much. And he wouldn't be so scared.

That was why Merlin wept.

He didn't care who saw – whether it were a guard or a messenger – he just didn't. Why can't a prisoner cry on his last day of life? It made sense for him to cry. Just not for the reason they believed.

A tear escaped his closed lid, sliding slowly down his face, and Merlin mentally laughed at himself. What was the point of crying now? What was that meant to accomplish? Boots clicked on the ground as someone made their way up the corridor, coming towards Merlin's cell. The walk was too quick for Gaius and too confident for Gwen. It was a new visitor.

Stopping outside the bars, the stranger said nothing. The guards left without a word, leaving the warlock with his visitor. Not bothering to look up, or to speak, or to even acknowledge the person's presence, Merlin stayed where he was.

"Merlin" said the last voice the warlock expected to hear. Looking up, his mouth open without a gasp escaping, Merlin bore into emerald eyes. Arthur was stood in front of Merlin's cell, his arms were crossed, his shoulders were back and his face as neutral and controlled as ever, yet his eyes were undenying.

"I heard Morgana had a little chat with you today" muttered Merlin. Arthur swallowed against that lump of guilt as he heard the warlock's voice. It was so unlike he'd ever heard it. The bouncy, bright, always-look-on-the-good-side-of-things tone it usually held had dissolved into an almost mourning one. Unfolding his legs, Merlin had to get on one knee to stand up without the aid of his hands. Jingling as he walked, Merlin took each step one at a time, counting them out in his head. He was almost at the bars when the shackles rang out loudly and stopped him in his tracks.

The sound of the clanging metal was like agonized screams to Arthur. This was Merlin. Merlin the hero. Merlin the idiot. Merlin the manservant, so gentle and yet so cocky, but his heart always in the right place. And now, Merlin the criminal. Merlin the traitor. Merlin the sorcerer. Arthur took a long, hard look at this stranger in front of him. What had he done?

"Yeah, she did" replied Arthur, finding it hard to look straight into Merlin's sapphire eyes. Merlin nodded, dropping to his knees in a loud huff, his shackles sounding like a singing harp. Arthur watched as the boy fell clumsily, his legs almost giving way. "Merlin?"

The warlock looked down, and the mental image Arthur saw made his heart skip a beat. Merlin, shackled, and kneeling beneath a murderer with his head forward. If only the prince had an axe, then, perhaps the future would pay a visit to the present.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be able to get up tomorrow. I just need to rest. My head…" muttered Merlin, feeling like someone had sucked him of life. He couldn't eat. Or drink. His stomach wouldn't allow it, taking every chance it got to churn and jerk about. The warlock didn't know whether it was nerves or shock. Maybe both. And his head, it wouldn't stop screaming in demand for nutrients. For just a sip of water. But that wasn't the cause of his weakness. Fear was stealing his soul.

Arthur began to shake at the words, horror hitting him. He had to explain himself. Merlin couldn't see him for the murderer he was. He did do the right thing. He knew he did. He had to of done the right thing.

"You understand why I turned you in, don't you? I had no choice. You were right. I am the king's son. The future king. I have to follow the law" Arthur explained, his voice demanding it to be heard. Merlin looked back up, his eyes so understanding yet so betrayed, it made the prince falter, "No one is above the law" he whispered. Was he telling Merlin or himself?

Merlin blinked at him and smiled weakly,

"That sounds so worn out" he replied, and Arthur froze. Tilting his head, the warlock continued, "That sounds like an excuse to cover up for the real reason".

"And what is the real reason?" questioned the prince. Merlin blinked at him, knowing he would never dare utter a reply. He wanted to believe – he hoped – that the prince was feeling what he was. Lost. Confused. Guilty. And he had the feeling that Arthur blamed him. The fact that the warlock practised magic might be weaved into the reason, filling in the gaps that Arthur had left in hope that this feeling wasn't wrong, and the tapestry that has been woven as a result was Merlin's blood on the floor. Maybe he didn't want the death of Merlin to be the answer for these emotions, but the king had chosen that path.

"I don't know" replied Merlin shortly.

Arthur wasn't using that as an excuse. Why would he need it to be an excuse? Merlin had done nothing wrong. Sure he was a complete idiot and a poor excuse for a servant, but he was a trusting friend and an honest advisor. He helped Arthur and gave him somewhere to go when he didn't know where to turn. But maybe, that was what Merlin had done. That made no sense.

"Will you watch?" asked Merlin, a question so sudden that it ripped Arthur from his thoughts. Arthur had pushed this thought as far back in his mind as he could, whereas Merlin couldn't get it out of his head. Could the prince watch the warlock as his soul was torn from his body and mind?

"Do you want me to?" replied Arthur, more curiosity in him then his voice let on. Merlin shrugged, lying with his body language. He supposed that Arthur being the last thing he saw while alive wouldn't be so bad, "My place would be at my father's side" he finished. Just because it was his place didn't necessarily mean he would take it.

Silence whipped and whistled between the two of them. It wasn't as uncomfortable as they expected. It was just…dead.

"Will you protect my mother? When she comes to Camelot. It's not her fault I was born like this and I don't want her to be punished. If she stays out of Uther's kingdom, she will be safe" murmured Merlin and Arthur frowned,

"If she comes to the castle, I will turn her horse around and send her home before my father even hears it's hooves on the pavement" he replied quietly and Merlin looked a him with shocked eyes,

"You will not even allow her to take my body?"

"Merlin" said Arthur, every word hurting him for having to inform the warlock, "Your body will be burnt after you've been beheaded. There will be no body for her to take".

"Oh" Merlin replied, shooting the prince down with one syllable. He shook his head slowly at himself. Why did he even come down here? He had tried so hard all day to get on with his work, to avoid the eyes of everyone close to Merlin, and now, he willing gave himself to the wolves. "You will need to sleep tonight" announced Merlin.

As much as he wished for the prince not to leave, he knew that Arthur wanted to. He would never admit it, but he hated every second with Merlin. The warlock could see it.

Yet, how wrong he was.

Arthur felt a stab of pain at Merlin's words. He knew it. Merlin hated him. He could barely look at him. Oh, what had he done?

The prince too, was wrong.

"You're right, I will" replied Arthur, uncrossing his arms and looking down. Arthur said in a voice too fake, it didn't fool the warlock,

"So this is goodbye then, sire". Arthur looked up, horror crossing his features for only a second. He hadn't thought about the 'goodbye'.

"I…" but Arthur couldn't think of anything to say. Merlin smiled at him, so very tinted with pain,

"It has been an honour" he replied, bowing his head, "I'm sorry I couldn't serve a king one day".

Arthur felt himself shake more rapidly. Merlin had officially shocked the prince more then he had prepared himself for. Barely able to hold his voice, he replied,

"Goodbye Merlin" before he turned and left the warlock on his knees without a word. He charged up the corridor, his feet echoing louder then any bird of the night, any call in the night, any bell in the distance or any whisper in the wind. He rushed past the guards, both watching him walk past in confusion,

"Sire?" they called after him, but he didn't stop. He kept going, right up to the end of the corridor, where he stepped under the stone arch and lent against the wall, breathing in and out. He counted his breaths, his hands still shaking. A single thought streamed around him, a cocoon of emotion.

What had he done?

**A/N: Wow! I put so much slash in here! :S Hopefully I didn't wreck it! Was it too OTT, because I tend to do it OTT it a lot? I think it was OCC as well! Oh my gosh, it's just so wrong! :(**

***sigh* so this was the emotional climax (or meant to be!) and the next chapter will be the action climax. Actually, this might not be the emotional climax. We'll see! Ugh, I don't even know my own plot off by heart!**

**Review please x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trust: Chapter Eight**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I'm surprised nobody commented on the metaphor I used (the one about weaving and the tapestry of Arthur's emotion's and thoughts) as I confuzzled myself when I wrote it ^^' I had to ask my mummy for help. **

**Anyway, I'll explain it here since I forgot to put it in the Author's Notes. Arthur had these feelings for Merlin that have been circling his mind for a while now, but he has been confused about whether to act on them, or if Merlin feels the same way, or if he's just completely sick (Because in those days it was illegal and if a man did love another man then they cut holes in his head and stuck leeches on him as they thought it was a sickness. That's without the whole sin against God deal) and so, when he found out Merlin was a sorcerer, he saw this as a way to get Merlin out the way for a while and sort his head out, as Merlin is so very distracting (:D yummy warlock). He did not intend for Merlin to be killed but Arthur is Arthur, and didn't think his father would possibly sentence Merlin to death! Duh Arthur!**

**Anyways, anonymus review replies:**

**Kirottera – Thanks for your review! XD I would kick Arthur too if I had the chance at that point in the story. You'll have to wait and see, I'm afraid! But, it's this chapter anyway so! :D Thanks again x**

**Tohda – Oh no, totally! I don't mind any constructive criticism, I find it really helps me. Other's have commented on when I switch people and don't make it very obvious because I know what it means in my head so I don't see it :S Sorry! I'll work on it, and yeah, they are both Arthur by the way. It doesn't help that they are both 'he', 'his' and 'him'. Thanks for reviewing x**

**Andi – Thanks for your review! I know, sometimes they really can be! I'm so glad you like it! :D Thanks again x**

* * *

The crowd was already formed. The crows were already circling the courtyard, waiting - with all patience a crow could hold - to lap up any spilt blood that the day would bring, like midnight coloured vultures. The block sat centre-stage, like a podium of death above all the people below. A dirty-crimson stain of dried blood still clung effortlessly to its wooden sides.

Louder then the gossiping of the peasants and the mumblings of the nobles, as they stood on the balcony of the royal household, watching over the slow processions, the sound of a rhinestone being pushed rapidly along the blade of an axe by the executioner was nails on a blackboard. .

Gwen looked away from the events outside and paid attention to what she was doing, slowly pulling the lady Morgana's hair back into two long plaits that would crown the back of her head. The seer watched her maidservant through the mirror, and, unknown to her friend, felt the same loss of hope in her heart.

"What will we do now, Morgana? Merlin is going to be executed in little over an hour, and Arthur still hasn't had a second thought on the matter" asked Gwen, her voice as gentle as a shattered window. Morgana looked down at her hands, sorrow filling her system. She had been wrong. Arthur had not changed his mind. She felt it her fault; maybe she should have said more. Fought for Merlin more. Even spoken to the king and challenge the word of the prince, but what was the point of doing that now? Time, once again, had beaten all hope.

"There is nothing we can do. Uther will not listen to me, not now dawn is finally upon us. And Arthur is still more stubborn then a common mule" hissed Morgana, her mind sighing in defeat. It seemed that the warlock was doomed.

The door behind the two women opened, and the both turned, surprised as the last person they expected – besides Merlin – entered. The king's face was neutral as always, almost solemn. Morgana got to her feet immediately, nodding her head to Uther, while Gwen curtsied, a pointless effort as the king didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"My dear Morgana" said Uther, reaching out and taking both the seers hands in his own, "You look as radiant as ever on this shining morning". Lady Morgana smiled at her king, nodding her head slightly. It was true; the sun was showering Camelot in warm light from a cloudless sky upon the morn of Merlin's execution, almost the opposite of the maidservant and the seer's emotions.

"Thanks you, my lord. What brings you to my chambers?" asked Morgana, blinking at the king. He smiled at her,

"I know that you are very close to the boy, Merlin, whom will be killed this morning. Being your father's daughter, you often challenge my word and oppose my actions, however, in this issue, you have not. I am grateful for you doing so, and feel like you have also shown great loyalty to me, Morgana" explained the king to his ward, "I wish for you to take a place at my side and watch the execution with me".

It was a great honour to anyone if the king asked them personally to be by his side, and usually, an honour on Prince Arthur was blessed with. Morgana had never yet overseen an execution from the balcony of the royal household. Smiling faintly and hiding the horror she felt, she replied,

"It would be my pleasure". King Uther smiled again and let go of Morgana's hands, and walked from the room, leaving behind the crumbled state of both women. Gwen turned to Morgana who'd suddenly turned paler then would be thought healthy.

"Oh, Gwen" cried Morgana, "There really is nothing we can do".

Tears dripped down Gwen's face, like an old tap, as she nodded. Upon seeing this, Morgana hugged her friend to try and comfort her, needing the support herself. Wiping away the unshed tears that threatened to fall, the maidservant watched as the seer brushed the creases out of the front of her dress and followed Uther's footsteps out the door to watch the execution she had tried to stop, yet, without success.

…………………………………………..

The bells rand. So deafeningly so that even the great dragon raised his head to look upon the courtyard with his mind's eye.

_Dong._

Footsteps echoed up the corridor as a knight of Uther took the criminals of Camelot in his stride. Jingling like a choir of angelic voices, the keys awoke the warlock from his trance - brought on by fear – as the door to his cell was opened.

_Dong__._

"Come with me" commanded the knight as he separated Merlin's shackles from the wall and pulled his roughly to his feet. Not speaking, keeping his eyes to the ground and shuffling forward weakly – with all the characters a servant should walk with – Merlin left the dungeons.

_Dong._

Three times it rang. Three times to awake the people. The times to cry aloud for a new day. Three times to catch the attention of the growing crowds.

The time had come.

……………………………………………

Arthur couldn't help but stand at his window and watch as the people congregated into the castle grounds slowly. Excitement buzzed sickly around as they whispered of the scandal that a servant, to the prince none the less, was a sorcerer. Refusing to take his place next to the king, Arthur had not left his room since he had awoken, the sky still dark, and sweating with the horrific nightmares he had faced that night. Of murder and blood.

Arthur seemed to stop breathing as silence mesmerized the peasants and nobles that papered the walls of the courtyard. Starring, almost hungrily, with accusing eyes into the black void that ate into the wall right of the stairs, the dungeon doorway suddenly burst to life. Merlin was brought from within, his face so pale, his eyes so hollowed out and his body so weak, he looked dead already. The drums were the only noises that filled the prince's ears.

Arthur swallowed, guilt stabbing into his system like an uninvited guest. This couldn't be happening. This must be a nightmare, a dream, anything. Merlin couldn't really be a sorcerer. Denial, however, was not having any effect on the events of outside.

Merlin's boots, like leather being whipped mercilessly, hit each stair up to the stage in slow motion. The prince began to shake, his nerves, the fear he held for the warlock and the wine he had swallowed without tasting only minutes ago – in the hope to drown his self-pity – brought on these shudders.

The lady Morgana felt the tears beginning to form, her eyes clouding over like diamonds.

The maidservant held a piece of torn cloth - as yellow as her dress - to her mouth, drowning out a rogue sob that reverberated from deep in her chest.

King Uther looked down at the once-was manservant, pity and pride being all that clogged his heart.

Merlin almost fell to his knees, his arms being chained behind him, and his eyes closed due to reflex.

"This is madness" muttered Arthur, running a hand across his jaw line without realising. It was but moments away until the death of Merlin. The prince shook his head, trying to understand. This couldn't really be happening.

The warlock's head tipped forward, hovering but inches from the black, so very tainted with the souls of the condemned. Murderers, thieves and innocents alike. Arthur opened his mouth to object, but no words could come out. He stepped back, running a hand through his hair, unease drowning his heart.

Morgana watched, hatred spiking her as the king raised his hands to the crowds, smiling deviously at the upturned faces, his head held high as it always was. He waited patiently, ready to announce the warlock's crime.

Arthur froze, Morgana's words screaming at him as his eyes bore into the damned boy who knelt centre-stage in front of his very eyes.

'_You care for Merlin. But not enough it would seem'_

'_Just a servant?'_

'_Friend? It's more then that Arthur'_

'_What matter's is how important he is to you'_

'_Will you keep to your decision? Or will you actually do something about your mistake?'_

She was right. All along she's been right. Merlin did no harm. He would be a victim of a foolish law. Shaking his head, Arthur almost hit himself. Merlin didn't deserve this. His crumbled expression ironed itself out and he froze, his eyes wide as it finally dawned on him.

Merlin didn't deserve this. Merlin _didn't _deserve this.

"Merlin doesn't deserve this". If he tried. If he ran. Maybe, oh, just maybe!

Leaving his window that looked through a world of life and death – like a neutral post – into the courtyard, Arthur dashed from the room, leaving the door to his chambers still squeaking as it opened in his wake.

……………………………………………..

He passed so many faces. Curious ones, confused ones, angry ones, teary ones. He didn't stop. Of course, he couldn't stop. Not now. He had to run. To had to make it. The plan was already sewing together all lose ends in his mind. He almost laughed for joy. This might actually work.

The king's words pierced the silence that had wrapped around Camelot, hitting the prince like a fist, but not stopping him,

"My people. It has been decades and decades since I pledged my life and soul to Camelot, and became it's just and kind king. And since that day, that glorious day, I have used every bone in my body to protect Camelot from every threat it has been faced with"

He has to keep going. His heart worked overtime and his breath came short, but he would hold it for a millions years if it meant he could go faster. He has to keep going!

Gaius felt panic overcome him as Uther's words reached the physicians work place. He moved quicker, pouring the golden mixture into a vile and forcing a cork into its opening. It had taken so much longer then he thought it would. Well. Then he remembered. Technically, it still needed a few days, but Merlin only had mere minutes.

The prince had to forget. Arthur had to save Merlin, now or never, and to do so, he had to forget. It was the only way. It would make the future king so very ill, that was for certain, but illness is better then death in any case.

Sighing as he looked at the vile in his hand, Gaius waddled across the room and made to open the door as it burst open, giving the old man barely a second to hide the vile behind his back. He almost exclaimed when he came face to face with a devastated Arthur.

"Please. Gaius" cried the prince in an exhausted voice, "We. Need. To. Save. Merlin!"

"But, how?" asked Gaius, shock taking its place in his voice. He never imagined that the prince could change his mind. There was something stronger then friendship between the boys, but he never gave thought to the fact that it could be stronger then Arthur's loyalty to his father,

"Best. Kind. Of. Plan" said Arthur in a isn't-it-obvious tone, already out of the doorway and leaping up the corridor, only gravity stopping him from flying, "Improvisation!" he shouted back to the old man who limping behind him, running far beyond him. It wouldn't be complete improvisation, but Arthur had a feeling that he would have to think on the spot a lot. The king continued,

"Yet, there had always been threat against us from within Camelot itself. And this threat is sorcery. I have worked as hard as I can to rid our kingdom of magic, and today, as a new day is born, we will watch as I protect Camelot again".

I won't make it, thought Arthur. Panic danced like a life long partner with the adrenaline in his veins, whispering words of doubt into the prince's mind.

"This boy had been charged for being guilty of the practise of sorcery by my son, Prince Arthur. As the law states, the punishment is the penalty of death. I see this as an example to all, that every person who chooses to practise in enchantments of any kind will be given one sentence and one sentence only without exception".

Just a few more stairs to climb. The prince just needed a few more seconds. Just a few more…

"Executioner, I hand him over to you" finished Uther, and the man, his leather mask securely clinging to his face, nodded in acknowledgement to the king, before looking down at Merlin.

The warlock did not hear the king as he spoke to the crowds. Nor did he hear the piercing silence that prevailed afterwards. He did not hear as the lady Morgana let her tears fall, nor did he hear the maidservant Gwen as she forced herself to look away in horror.

He felt no fear. He felt no self-pity. He felt nothing, except a deep feeling of affection. You see, Merlin tuned one thought to circle his mind – and only one thought - so that as the executioner gripped onto the handle of his axe, the warlock was in fact smiling. His eye closed, his knees bent, his arms chained and his neck bent, Merlin was smiling.

And that thought was Arthur.

Throwing himself up the last three stairs, Arthur reached the balcony only to freeze, horror penetrating him like the sharpest of blades. As the axe was raised in the air, Uther's left hand mirrored that of the weapon. Arthur moved, almost in slow motion, his eyes dashing from that of the man in the leather mask to his father.

"Stop!" he bellowed, throwing his arms from side to side, waving at the crowd. His father turned, anger and surprise blazing in his eyes. Surprise filtered out for pure rage when he noticed the culprit was his son.

The executioner froze, looking up at the balcony, his brow creased under his mask. The crowd were released from their spell, turning to each other and mumbling in disappointment and curiosity. Morgana looked at the prince, her face frozen in shock.

"Stop. Stop. Father, stop" repeated Arthur walking towards the king, who still held his hand up. The crowds looked up, all gasping in unison when they saw that the stranger was Prince Arthur. The courtyard broke into muttering.

Merlin opened his eyes, his mind going blank at the sound of the prince's voice. He turned his face to the side, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw both father and son facing each other, anger on both their faces. The warlock couldn't help smiling.

**A/N: Yay! The long chapters have returned! I was going to cut this at 'We. Have. To. Save. Merlin' but then thought, nah! :D**

**Well, by my standards, this is action-filled, OK! :( I know, I don't do action or fight scenes at all well! It's either pathetic or way too gruesome! Ugh, some writer! **

**In other news, yay for Arthur! He finally saw the light of day! Now, he's officially stopped th execution although it is like a cliffie, I will admitt that Merlin had been saved by his knight in shining armour. So, he's corrected his mistake, next chapter: can he pick up the pieces of probably his most stupid act ever? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Review please x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trust: Chapter Nine**

**Thanks to everyone who've reviewed! I'm so sorry to leave it there last chapter, but, here is the next one! I may have left out a few points I made in my head when I wrote the plan for this, is you see any gaps in my plot line thus far, let me know! :D **

**Anonymus review replies: **

**Andi - Yay! Arthur did come to his senses! Thanks for your review, I haven't heard from you in ages! I thought you'd forgotten about me XD Uther may not be known for his listening skills, but, he's also known to be as thick as an elephant's skin sometimes, so, I think the chances could be pretty good. You'll have to read on and see! :D Thanks again x**

* * *

One set of frustrated topaz eyes burned into a younger set of emeralds. Father into son. Uther Pendragon had dropped his hand and now stood face to face to a still panting Arthur. How dare his boy do such a thing! Did not he understand how much of a fool he was making both himself and the king look?

Gaius finally reached the steps, not panting or out of breath, but with a rather calm expression on his face. He quickly stamped on a frown and moved further along the balcony of the royal household, looking at Uther.

"What is going on, your highness?" he asked, his voice tainted with confusion, fake confusion, but convincing none the less.

"I could ask the same question" replied Uther through gritted teeth, "Care to explain, Arthur?" The prince dropped his expression of frustration for his father's actions - despite the fact that Arthur had caused them by telling the king Merlin was a sorcerer - for one of controlled charm,

"I was wrong, father. We need to stop the execution. Merlin isn't guilty; he's not a sorcerer" explained Arthur, his words identical to those he's rehearsed in his head as he ran. The king just stared at his son with daring eyes, daring him to enrage the king just the tiniest bit more,

"But you saw him Arthur" he replied and the boy looked down, running his hand through his hair in the hope that he'd look embarrassed,

"No, my lord. I was wrong" and he finally realised he had no idea what he was doing; "You don't even know what happened". The king noticed how nervous his son was and feelings of mistrust clouded him. Was Arthur lying to him for the boy on his knees down on the stage?

"Then tell me" he replied, tilting his head intimidating at his son. Arthur swallowed and replied,

"Yes, of course", he took a deep breath, "We were in the forest, hunting. It was just me and Merlin. The night before last, this was. We heard screaming, and when we followed the noises, we saw a group of girls". Uther nodded, following along, and Arthur thought it was best to leave out that they were druid girls,

"They had been kidnapped by a gang of thieves. Murderers. They were abusing them, and hurting them, and they were only just come of age, father. It was sick. They took them into an underground cave…"

"They took them into an underground cave…" repeated Uther, gesturing with his hand for Arthur to get a move on. Everyone was looking at the prince. Morgana, her face shocked and confused as this was the first she'd heard of how Arthur discovered the warlock's secret. Gaius was listening with little interest, already informed on such a matter. Uther was only impatient. Everyone else, like a judging crowd, watched without hearing.

"We pursued. And I fought them. I killed them all, with the only loss being that of a child. The women escaped, but we got trapped. And-and then the cave began to collapse" lied Arthur, "I was hit on the head by a falling rock".

"And what does that have to do with anything?" asked Uther, his patient thinning with his childish son. Arthur thought for a moment, but his mind was blank. The king would see through him any minute.

"He came to me earlier yesterday as he was suffering from terrible head aches, sire" interrupted Gaius. He came to Arthur's rescue, and the king took everything with a serious intake now there were two supporting the story, "When I investigated, he told me how he was hit by the rock and I discovered that it affected his mental health. He's suffering from short-term amnesia, my lord".

"Amnesia?" asked Uther, his voice no longer patronizing,

"Yes. When he awoken to find himself in a collapsed cave with Merlin unconscious besides him, he panicked. Due to the amount of adrenaline in his system, his mind made connections to fit the gaps in his memory. He hallucinated, my lord. He believed he saw Merlin use magic, but he, in fact, made it up without realising. Since then, he has been suffering with only few symptoms such as forgetting things quickly, mood swings and headaches".

Uther nodded his head, only hearing truth in the physician's words. Arthur had been switching between being very distant to annoyed, snapping at his knights often, since he'd returned from his trip.

"He _has_ been forgetting things, my lord" interjects Morgana, her voice considering, "I was speaking to him only yesterday morning and he suddenly turned and accused me of sneaking up on him. Hasn't he been doing similar things to you and your men, Sir Lucan?"

The knight stuttered as he was involuntarily involved in the conversation,

"Oh…um…actually, that is right. We were speaking over new patrol plans only yesterday and he kept asking us to repeat what we were saying, my lady" he replied, blinking at her from under his eyelashes. She smiled at him before turning back to Uther and shrugging,

"It would seem Arthur does have a problem with his head" she finished and Uther nodded to her, his eyelids getting closer together as he considered them all. Gaius had never lied to him before, in fact, Gaius was one of the most loyal men under the king's control, being trusted with even the darkest of secrets such as the conditions upon which the prince was born. And Morgana, she hadn't crossed him upon this issue, and her judgement was one of the most important to the king. And it was so very hard to turn away the word of a knight.

"It really is unheard of, father. Merlin is just a servant, and a terrible one at that. If he were a sorcerer, why would he spend all his time doing such a thing? And the way I treat him, why would he put up with it? Just think about it father. He spent a day in those dungeons, in all their glory, when he could just undo the lock with a single word. And even now, he just had his head on a block ready for it to be chopped off. He could just throw the executioner through the air without a second thought, but he didn't. There is no way _Merlin_ is a sorcerer, my lord" ranted Arthur.

"I made a mistake that shamed us both, father. And I will willingly take punishment for such an act, but Merlin is innocent". Emotion finally leaking into his words, the prince finished on the line, "Merlin doesn't deserve this, father, please".

Uther was silent for a moment, more thoughts going through his head then anyone there could comprehend. It seemed something in Arthur's voice finally convinced the king, as Uther muttered with a dark voice,

"You will spend the next few days in the cells for your foolish behaviour, Arthur. You have made not only yourself but me look like an idiot. I'm disappointed in you". Arthur nodded his head, diverting his eyes. A feeling of guilt overcame him, but it was drowned out by joy. And by amazement. He held no confidence that his arguemnt would really work.

Turning back to the crowd, Arthur looked to Morgana who was smiling at him with her eyes. 'Thank you' he mouthed and she smiled at him, before indicating with her head for him to go back down the stairs to the courtyard. He smiled thankfully at her, and putting a gracious hand on Gaius's shoulder as he pasted, raced down the stairs.

"People of Camelot. My son has come to us, this very moment, to inform us that he made a drastic mistake. The boy, Merlin, is in fact innocent of the crime he was committed for. My son will be punished for his wronging against you all" announced Uther and he looked at the executioner who was leaning on the handle of the axe that was securely in the ground.

Uther merely nodded, not giving any instruction. The executioner exhaled, his voice annoyed and gestured for the guards to return and take the warlock from the stage.

Merlin couldn't get to his feet, his legs still shaking, and his eyes blinded with all the raw emotion that having his head on the block brought. As one of the guards gripped him by his shoulder, he was heaved up to full height.

The crowds were all shouting over each other, the gossip too new to ignore. The drummers had stopped, already beginning to pack their things up. Pulling up his axe, the man in the leather mask strutted off the stage, his axe over his shoulder, muttering in frustration to himself.

Jingling like the cathedral bells of the kingdom, the keys were again brought out, only this time; they were used to remove the shackles from Merlin's hands. He felt as they were peeled from his rubbed-raw wrists, blood staining their insides. The same knight that brought the warlock out came to his side, taking him by his arm and looking at him with apologetic eyes,

"Come with me" he muttered, his gaze drifting from Merlin to the crowds, all staring at the two of them, searching for answers. Merlin kept his eyes to the ground, shuffling forward weakly. As the two men came to the stairs, the knight let go of Merlin and stepped down the steps, walking off to the left, clearing a path into the castle.

The crowds all seemed to drift away from the courtyard, slower then they should have, still expecting something exciting to happen. Merlin didn't realise how much the knight was supporting him, feeling weak in the knees as he stood on the stage alone.

Dropping down onto the first step, exhaustion seemed to engulf the warlock. Spending so long without any nutrients in his system was finally taking its toll on his mind as it burst in disagreement to Merlin's choice of refusing food. He pushed his temple with his hand, instinctively putting pressure on it in the hope to dull the pain, only to feel his eyes close as he rocked where he stood and tipped forward.

He felt as his feet left all things solid, only for a moment, and then they touched back to Earth. He threw his hands out in front of him blindly, in the hope of stopping his body hitting the ground. But it never did. He felt the hard softness that only a human touch can hold wrap around his chest and right arm. He didn't open his eyes, still holding his head, as he felt himself get levelled.

He heard as someone scuffled forward, a late attempt to help him.

"Its okay" said a voice that made Merlin open his eyes, "I have him". The knight stopped, nodded his head to the prince and went back to removing the crowds from the doorway to the castle.

Merlin looked around, not expecting to be so close to Arthur. Emerald met Sapphire. They looked into each other, right down to the very core.

"Come on" muttered Arthur as he looked away. The light seemed to suddenly dull around Merlin and he looked to the ground, swallowing despite his throat being drier then a river in a heat-wave. The prince pulled the warlock's arm around his neck and supported Merlin with an arm around his waist, walking the weak boy up the stairs of marble into the castle of his father.

Uther looked down at his son and the warlock, his eyes accusing and his mind scolding the boy. He wasn't blind; he saw something more there then the naked eye would catch. But that matter would have to wait, for now, the king had an appointment with his physician.

Turning to Gaius, he smiled at the very man and gestured with his arm for Gaius to lead the way back into the castle. Nodding, Gaius did so.

**A/N: Not much of a cliffie last line, huh? I couldn't think of anything clever so I thought, 'ah, frig it' :D (I've given up swearing XD)**

**Yay for Merthur! Finally we might get somewhere non-dark, eh? **

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! For Uther and his thickness yet all knowing mind! Ooh, that was complete improv at the time! XD**

**Gaius lied, yep, and it wasn't even true lies! Yeah, I sort of made all that up and it probably false in real life, but, it's clever mumbo-jumbo so Uther bought it! :D**

**If you know who 'Sir Lucan' is, I love you! **

**Review please x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trust: Chapter Ten**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I'm sorry I'm updating so late (It's 8:54pm by my clock here in little, old Manchester) but I have suffered from Writer's Block, for about the hundredth time, all afternoon and couldn't put pen to paper, and when I did put pen to paper, it was pathetically pathetic, to be sure!**

**I noticed that our friend Mr. Stag from the first scene in the first chapter miraculously dissapeared, and because Arthur was a meanie and killed him, I have decided to dedicate this chapter to him. I have also named him Bob. RIP Bob *sniff***

**On a happier note, anonymus review replies:**

**Andi - Thanks for your review! No problem, I don't mind, school totally steals me as well, but I usually spend all lesson writing so! I'm glad you're back though! :D And yay for Merlin! Also, yes, Uther suspects. I'll come back to that in one of the next few chapters! Thanks again x**

**Tohda - Thanks for your review! I can't believe you waited for me to update! I'm sorry I took so long, but I do update right after I've finished writing it! Thanks for the advice, I totally changed it :D My bad on missing that! Also, Uther was smiling because maybe he was feeling devious and evil about what he was about to talk to Gaius with, you know, being Uther, but I just saw it in my head as one of those so obviously fake, being the king so I have to be polite sort of smiles as he invited Gaius to lead the way. To lead Gaius into a false sense of security sort of. Anyways, hope I cleared it up! Thanks again x**

* * *

Swirling his fourth cup of water around idly, Merlin watched as the clear liquid twisted and splashed to its hearts content. He pretended not to notice the prince watching him, his emerald eyes scanning the warlock, stopping occasionally and boring into Merlin's many bad spots. It made the young sorcerer uncomfortable. Not for the fact that he was an item on display in Arthur's mind, but for the fact that each time Arthur indentified an injury or a sunken, pale coloured patch of skin, the prince had to look away in shame before his eyes pulled themselves back to Merlin, refusing to leave the warlock alone. He hated that Arthur was beating himself up.

Sighing loudly, as this was Arthur, the prince turned away from Merlin, looking at the scarlet curtain drapes, but not seeing them. He had yet another choice to make. Although, this wasn't as drastic as a life or death choice, it still held as much importance to Arthur. Would – no – could he let Merlin go? The warlock should leave. For his own safety. Camelot was the last place a sorcerer should hide.

Merlin looked up to Arthur, his eyes curious, yet wrongly worried. He had no idea that the prince's thoughts were of him, yet again. Setting his goblet down, his walked, slowly getting steadier on his feet, to Arthur's side. He put a comforting hand on the blonde-haired boy's arm,

"Arthur?" he asked, his voice crushed and cracked. He cleared his throat, turning away as he did so, but the damage was already done. Like a light in the dark, the condition of the warlock's voice brought Arthur to his senses. Merlin had been through so much already.

"You saved my life, Merlin" said Arthur, pulling away from the warlock's touch and greeting him, face to face, "And for that, I owe you a debt. This is me repaying that debt".

Arthur could have just told the warlock he was going to be sentenced again. A rogue look of pain hit Merlin, before his dropped his eyes to the ground and nodded,

"Of course, sire" replied Merlin in a tone that he could have used with even his worse enemy, "and I believe I should say thank you in return".

"Merlin…" Arthur began, hating that the warlock was reacting this way. This was not what he wanted. But of course, Arthur caught himself, "I think you should leave Camelot. I may not be able to protect you twice. Tonight if you can".

Merlin only nodded, and without another word. He turned away to walk.

A thousand thoughts hit the prince in less than a second. Each one screaming the same thing. What was Arthur thinking? That was the second wrong choice in the one week. Perhaps someone should stop him from making anymore major decisions, because he would undoubtedly make the wrong one. Although, he would change his mind at the last minute.

Throwing his arm out to the side, bracing it against the wall, Arthur stopped Merlin where he stood, almost brushing against his chest. The warlock hit the prince's arm, his eyes still to the ground. He looked up, surprise filtering across his face. Using his other arm, Arthur pushed Merlin against the wall by his shoulder. Bouncing forward slightly before settling, the warlock had hardly clocked on to what the prince was doing until he did it.

Pushing his lips onto Merlin's, Arthur closed his eyes. The warlock, however, was looking at Arthur's lids with wide eyes, shock still in his system. Yet, after a moment, Merlin let his own eyes flutter shut and he kissed Arthur back. The prince felt the warmth on his own face as blood rushed to Merlin's cheeks, the warlock blushing deeply.

As soon as Arthur felt Merlin react, he let go of the warlock's shoulder, and instead, his arm made its own way down the length of Merlin's arm until it found his hand, and, with little effort, Arthur tangled his fingers between Merlin's, pushing both their hands up against the wall.

A tornado of emotion rushed up from a deep, dark cell in the back of both their minds. A whirlwind of affection and insane passion. Of lust. Of love. Such words hold meaning that did not pay justice to this storm of colour and texture that span around their minds while their lips connected them. When the space between them was no longer there, it seemed as if everything became so much clearer.

Arthur saw the truth in everything. He saw how wrong he was. The greatest mistake he'd every made. He saw how foolish he was, how very stupid. It seemed he only saw right in his sea of wrong when Merlin was his guide.

Merlin saw a boy, lost in the dark. His future so bright, so full, so much that the boy feared it. He saw how alone this boy was. And Merlin's only thought was how he needed to save this boy. To help him. To guide him. Because sometimes, he couldn't make it on his own.

Pushing the boundaries of their newly found intimacy, Arthur let his spirit take over, not thinking about what he was doing, and letting himself melt into Merlin. And in return, the warlock raised his free hand and twisted it into Arthur's hair on the nape of his neck.

Control and power reined Arthur like the elements and life did the Earth, yet, as he kissed Merlin, he felt so unsure. Nerves tackled his system, biting at his mind and churning his stomach as if it were sand on a beach. He might have sworn he was shaking if not for the fact he didn't care anymore. Where as, like a reflection, Merlin took charge. He gripped Arthur's hand tighter.

And just like that, it was over.

Truthfully, it only lasted less then a minute, but to both of them, it felt like a lifetime of built up ecstasy erupted in a fountain of bliss. Panting, they both put their foreheads together, eyes still closed. Yet, a smile was present on Merlin's face, something so absent for so long. Hands still entwined and heads still touching, Arthur muttered so quickly, Merlin barely caught half of it,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I made a mistake, and it almost cost your life. I never wanted anything like that to happen. Merlin, I know you'll never forgive me. You were right. You never should have trusted me, and you still shouldn't. Even when I know what I want, I refuse to accept it. You should stay away from me. But I fear I couldn't let you. Not that I'd stop you if you went. You can go, don't think you can't. But I-I do want you to stay-"

"Shut up, Arthur" murmured Merlin and Arthur opened his eyes to see the warlock smiling gently at him.

Confusion finally penetrated Merlin. Arthur has betrayed Merlin. He had almost cost him his life. And it would be difficult for the warlock to trust Arthur again, especially since he'd lost faith in the prince. But Arthur always came through in the end. Maybe, time would heal everything. Maybe, some day, Merlin could fully forgive Arthur. Forgive, but never forget.

"I'm sorry" whispered Arthur and Merlin sighed with his eyes, curing the prince of all sorrow and pain in one glance. Arthur needed Merlin, maybe more then the warlock knew.

"I know" replied Merlin simply, pushing his lips back to the prince's, two souls merging as one.

…………………………………………………..

The Lady Morgana walked along the corridor, with all the grace of an angel, her dress brushing the floor and her waves of onyx hairs bouncing slightly with every step. Her maidservant, Gwen was at her heels, her eyes to the ground. Neither woman spoke, but held slight, unsuccessfully hidden smiles on their lips. The reason for these smiles was the events of the day. Merlin had been saved.

As they approached the very door behind which Merlin had been taken by Arthur, as seen by all onlookers, staff and nobles alike, yet no one had dared enter. The King and his son were some of the only people in Camelot that were feared by all. All except Morgana. She had grown up with both of them, and both of them were men in boots to big in her opinion. However, perhaps Arthur's boots had shrunken in recent times.

"Actually, Gwen, I think it best if you wait out here" said Morgana out of the blue, stopping the maidservant in her tracks. Gwen nodded, smiling to the seer and replied,

"Of course, my lady" as she stepped to the side of the hallway in case anyone wanted to pass that way before Morgana returned. Smiling crookedly, something only Morgana could do it seemed, the king's ward walked into the room without knocking.

She froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in shock and her mouth setting securely in a gawp so wide it was unlady-like. Her hand was still on the door handle, and her feet still in the doorway.

The sight that caused her to paralyze mind-step was that of Merlin, pushed against the wall, his fingers entwined in Arthur's hair while the blonde prince gripped his hand, both of them kissing each other with a gentle passion.

As if Morgana had cleared her throat, both boys opened their eyes at the same instant, and both their gazes trailed quickly back to the seer. Arthur, like someone had just shocked him with an electrical pulse, jumped half away across the room from Merlin, ripping his hand out the warlock, who was still against the wall, looking flustered and terrified at the same time.

Merlin's hand slowly dropped back to his side as Morgana's mouth closed and she had to bite her lip to stop herself falling into a fit of hysterical laughter at the sight of a messy-haired, deep violet faced Arthur from a suppressed blush. Merlin on the other hand was painted scarlet from the tips of his ears down to his cheekbones.

A silence lingered between the three of them, both boys looking at Morgana, waiting for judgement. Arthur opened his mouth once or twice to explain, but he found no words. Merlin on the other hand, dropped his gaze to the floor. Laughing with her eyes, the seer thought, how many laws are these two planning on breaking?

As her teeth resurfaced from the skin of her lip, Morgana's face burst into a huge grin and she rolled her eyes,

"Well," she said, the only gesture missing was her hands on her hips, "It's about time!"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged a confused glance,

"What?" asked Arthur, Morgana's reaction being the last he expected. She shook her head,

"Oh" she said with a devious smile as she stepped back out the doorway and into the corridor, "Never mind…" and pulling the handle with her, she shut the door behind her, leaving a startled and dazed pair of idiots, who were, in her opinion, so obviously in love. They must have been the only two people in Camelot who didn't see the sparks fly.

Grinning at a frowning Gwen, she merely muttered,

"They're rather…occupied at the moment Gwen. But, don't worry. Merlin isn't going anywhere" as she walked past her maidservant, beaming to herself. Gwen looked at the seer from behind, her head tilted and her eyebrows raised. What had just happened?

Turning the corner, Morgana grin suddenly dropped for a look of confusion, which quickly turned to one of shock.

**A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Oh, cliffie! :D**

**I'm awful at kissing scenes, as well as fighting, so maybe I flowered it? Went a bit over the top? Or maybe I didn't go into it enough? This is my first official slash fic, since I've only ever done one slash one-shot and I could hardly call it popular... If I've officially mauled this story, my apologies.**

**If anyone picked up on the line 'Sometimes he couldn't make it on his own', you will notice it is from the song , 'Sometimes you can't always make it on your own' by U2, and I actually did a Merthur fanvideo for YouTube using that song so yay! If you did make the connection, I love you!**

**Arthur apologising and pouring his heart out. Hmmm... Very out of character, I know. But, he's a changed man! I can do that and still be content it went okay-ish.**

**You may have noticed I'm not one for using colours in my descriptions (Thank you Miss Peavoy!) so I use a lot of stones such as emerald, topaz, sapphire ect, becuz they is shiny!**

**Review please x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trust: Part Eleven**

**OMG! This is like my tenth time typing this! My comp is dying! Okay, calm down! It had been over two day since I've updated ^^' Since I promised to update everyday, my deepest apologies! I have excuses though! 1). On Friday, when I got home, I was exhausted and wrote half this chapter (depsite having no idea what I was gunna do since I'm making this up as I go along :D) and watched Comic Relief from 7pm to the early hours of Saturday. Yay for raising over 57 million! XD 2). On Saturday, I had a lie-in, went swimming, wrote about a paragraph of this then went to a birthday party so, I was busy. My bad! 3). This morning, I had to do some of my to-do-list that has been nagging in the back of my mind. Effectively, it bit me this morning as it has officially come alive. All I can say is 'I'm sorry!' and voila!**

**Anonymus review replies:**

**xoxLewrahxox: You lazy person! XD Oj hun! Thanks so much! And thanks for your review via text earlier this week XD Just sort of random. Love ya as always, and I've already answered any questions and thanked ya and stuff on MSN so :D x**

**Altfly: Holy crow! How long is your review! :O Thanks for it though! XD, this is gunna be a long reply! No probz on no reviewing, you're allowed to be human XD Chapter six: Thanks is all I can really say, hehe. Chapter seven: Yay! Thanks! Hopefully, I have improved on the POV problem I suffer from! Chapter eight: Yeah, I needed Morgana there so. And I needed Gaius XD Thanks though! Chapter nine: Finally someone picked up on the potion! I will return to it, :D, you'll see. Chapter ten: Oh, thanks so much! I adore your reviews! I'm so glad my kissing scene was okay, I was cringing as I was writing and I don't like going into detail in what they're doing with their tongues and mouths and stuff because for me, that's a bit too OTT. No, I had him drink all that water so his lips might a bit more hydrated and stuff, but, yeah you have a point. My true dumb blondeness coming through ^^; Ah well, he's in love, he can take the pain. XD My cliffie, sorry about that. Here's you answer x**

**By the way, implied dark future for Morgana here, where she turns bad and such. Choose to ignore if you feel strongly against it. **

* * *

The seer walked around the corner, leaving behind a puzzled Gwen, when Morgana stopped, her face moulding into an expression of confusion. Two women - one with sleek bronze hair, trailing down to the base of her back, and the other with hair so fair that it looked as if it flowed like a river – were stood in the middle hallway, standing directly in front of each other. Both their gazes were boring into each other, the same set of chestnut eyes mirrored onto both women, both with identical emotion. A silent conversation dotted between them.

Morgana unconsciously looked them up and down. Their faces were pale, their skin so perfect it would be all but healthy competition to the beautiful ward of the king. A smile wouldn't look out of place on their faces, however, as they seemed to be in pain with mourning. All other pieces of clothing were covered by two long green cloaks that trailed happily on the floor.

It reminded Morgana of that same cloak she'd had draped in her wardrobe; safe keeping for that poor boy she was protecting. He was being hunted just because he was a druid. In fact, they were almost identical cloaks. That was when Morgana's face suddenly dropped for one of shock. They were druid women.

Walking with more speed then would be called natural; Morgana approached the strangers in the corridor, stopping not far from them. They turned to greet her in such unison, it was unsettling.

"Can I help you?" asked the seer, blinking with fake curiosity at the guests. They didn't smile, but the fairer haired sister sang in a tone that sounded so calm and dead, it churned the seer's blood,

"_Good day, Lady Fay_". She frowned at them both, confusion clear in her expression,

"Sorry? What did you call me?" she replied and their eyes glinted with trickery, a secret only they knew.

"_When the future is present, the king will be a peasant. Until then, your nights be sleepless, and your mind be restless, for I can not speak of such things, as to you they have no meanings. Keep dreaming, my lady czar, for one day dreaming will be all you are_" sang the blonde-haired woman. Her words were twisted with darkness and death, blurred into a world far from reality. She spoke of a future far distant; a future no one else could see for grieving had taken her soul and replaced it with insanity. Yet, lie she did not.

Morgana held only pity for the mentally unstable women, and instead turned to her companion,

"My Lady" she said with a bow, pretending never to hear what her blonde partner said, "We seek an audience with the crowned prince, Arthur Pendragon and the young servant, Merlin"

"What business do you have?" questioned the seer, the answer refusing to become clear in her mind,

"They saved our lives, although our youngest sister was lost. We come to thank them, of course".

Morgana gazed at them, frowning before her mind was snapped back to that moment on the balcony, only an hour or so ago.

"_We pursued. And I fought them. I killed them all, with the only loss being that of a child. The women escaped, but we got trapp__ed"._

"Of course. Come with me" she replied, rapidly glancing around her to check no body was watching before putting out her arm to direct the women.

…………………………………….

The skin had been rubbed raw, a lame, panicked attempt from Merlin as he tried to pull his hands out of the locked shackles. He could have done it easily with magic, yet, he chose not to for a reason he couldn't recall. Maybe, subconsciously, deep back in his mind, he kept his faith in Arthur when every other part of him, except maybe the shadows of his heart, refused to.

Blisters, some full of scarlet, cold blood and other's of a salty, discoloured substance that looked far too like acid for Arthur's liking, broke the even skin. He noticed deep, blood-stained cuts along the length of the wrists where the edges of the metal shackles had penetrated Merlin's soft skin.

Arthur glanced up to Merlin's face, noticing his gentle sapphire eyes were watching him as he held his tortured wrists between his hands. With a subtle spark erupting behind those endless eyes, the warlock nodded to Arthur, who looked back down and traced his finger across the deep cuts.

Merlin could have hissed, yet he chose to suppress it and stay silent. He watched as the prince ripped himself up. Biting his lip, Arthur felt as the slices went deeper then they looked, and cursed himself.

"Why are they making me king when I never make the right choices?" he murmured, Merlin frowning at him like Arthur had just said the most stupid thing ever. Wasn't it obvious?

"Because you won't be alone when you make your choices" replied the warlock, lowering his head so that Arthur was forced to stare at the honesty in Merlin's eyes, "I told you, I will be your servant till the day I die".

"And that day was almost today" muttered Arthur, in a voice so desperate it wasn't his own, and forced himself to look down, shaking his head at himself, "I…I-"

"Arthur". Merlin stopped the prince with one word, "Stop. Just stop. I don't blame you".

"But I blame me" whispered Arthur. Merlin felt like he could hit the blonde-haired prat. Why didn't he get it? It wasn't his fault. He needed to stop blaming himself.

Pulling his hands loose and causing the prince to look up, guilt streaming in his eyes. Merlin tilted his head, a frown on his face. He would give anything to be able to read minds. Dropping his gaze again, shame his only companion.

Putting his finger under Arthur's chin, the warlock lifted the prince's face while he moved closer, and as their lips met, that same whirlwind of emotion hit them both.

Yet again, the sound of the door opening forced the two to break off, but this time, Arthur glanced towards the door quickly, his action mirrored by Merlin. Seeing that their interrupter was once again the Lady Morgana, her eyes apologetic yet still beaming at the sight as she was before, Arthur stayed where he was. Rolling his eyes, he snapped,

"You know, there is this new craze called knocking Morgana". Merlin smiled lightly, his eyes flicking to the blonde-haired prince in front of him.

"Sorry!" Morgana barked back sarcastically, before turning gentle, "There are two women here that wish to see you". Arthur sighed, tightening his grip on Merlin's hand and raising an eyebrow at Morgana,

"Well, I'm busy" he replied, but Morgana interjected,

"Both of you, Arthur. Trust me; you'll want to see them". Merlin caught Arthur's attention with another one of his idiotically, sloppy smiles that looked like it belonged on his face, yet, shocked Arthur slightly as so how Merlin could resort so back to normal after everything.

"Show them in" replied Merlin, still looking at the prince. Pulling his hand away and quickly straightening his clothes, Arthur turned towards the door where Morgana hadn't moved from, waiting for the boys to make themselves presentable.

Standing slightly behind Arthur, Merlin waited patiently yet still smiling. A silent sentence passed between the kindred spirits, the seer and the warlock, and Morgana returned his smile in acknowledgement. They both knew who was about to walk through that door.

Walking quietly, with the subtle steps even a winged fairy couldn't master, the two women walking in, heads down so their faces were covered in shadow from their cloak hoods. As they stood directly in front of both the boys, they looked up, pushing back their clothing to reveal the red-headed sister in front with her mystified fairer haired sibling behind.

"Prince Arthur" nodded the sister that seemed to be eldest, pretending not to notice the surprise on Arthur's face. Morgana smiled to the two boys before closing the door behind her, feelings as if she were intruding. The blonde-haired women fell down to her knees - the immense pain that shot up her braced leg went unnoticed by her mind - a white flowing dress peeking from under her cloak so that she looked as if she were perched on a lily pad of white and green,

"Emrys" acknowledged the second sister. Arthur frowned,

"What did you call him?" he questioned and the fair-haired girl sung,

"_A warlock goes by many names, to escape from all accusing flames_". Arthur glanced to Merlin, finding it hard to speak about Merlin being a sorcerer in such a casual way. Yet, the dark-haired boy refused to meet his gaze, keeping his eyes to the floor in an almost ashamed way.

Without even an alarmed glance at her sister, the bronze-haired women continued,

"My name is Lady Arena, and this" she indicated to her sister, "is Lady Anneta. We are the daughters of out father, Lord Benedict, and we have come to repay you for saving our lives, despite the tragic death of our youngest sister, Clara". Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other, and Merlin let his eyebrows drop slightly in a disappointing expression at something he saw in Arthur's eyes.

"Your gracious offer is…appreciated, but, you owe us nothing" replied Arthur, yet Anneta only frowned,

"_Thank you is but a saying, yet a debt requires repaying_" sang Anneta, her voice ominous yet as if her words were the most obvious thing in the world. Arthur swallowed, feeling more wary of the women as the seconds went by,

"If you feel that you owe us a debt, then maybe, one day, you will have a chance to repay it. But for now, you need do nothing, as it was our…pleasure to help you" muttered Merlin, coming to the prince's rescue. The sisters glanced at each other before Arena replied,

"If that is what you wish, then it shall be so. You have helped our people before, and yet you do not ask to be thanked or repaid, but one day, you will call upon us, Arthur Pendragon. When that day comes, we will answer to you and your kingdom, as we will always be your ally". Arthur smiled, nodding his head, yet it was almost fake as he was uncomfortable in the presence of the strange women.

"_The sides come together, entwined forever, for destiny leaves no man, it always has a plan_" rhymed Anneta, her eyes to the ceiling in an insane way. Arthur raised his eyebrows, and turned to Arena,

"You need to leave Camelot. If my father sees you, then I fear you may not see tomorrow. Druids are not his favourite people. How did you get in, anyway?" Arena replied,

"There was no one at the gate when we arrived. They were all in the courtyard, so we came in unnoticed".

Merlin, for some reason he didn't know, glanced behind him, only to freeze as he saw Gwen hovering on the top step of a door less stone stairway that lead directly into the room. She looked so horrified, she wasn't moving.

Merlin was at her side without a second thought.

"Gwen?" he asked, tapping her arm slightly as her gaze was locked on where Arthur was, "How long have you been stood there?" she didn't speak for a while, but turned to face Merlin slowly, and muttered,

"You kept a lot of secrets". That was evidence enough for the warlock, his blood suddenly going cold. He'd spent so long carefully laying mental and physical bricks around his emotions and heart, burying the truth from everyone and in the period of an hour, those walls had been crumpled and turned to dust, so that he had become and open book to anyone who cared to read.

Gwen had seen him with Arthur. The warlock didn't know for how long or how many times she'd seen them, but it was apparent she was no longer being held at arms length.

"Gwen…" Merlin began, but he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sorry. He had nothing to regret, apart from the fact he had broken another law, with the prince as his accomplice, and she had seen them, but if feeling the way he felt was wrong then he would pay for it willingly. He wouldn't stop feeling it. It was a part of him.

Unless Gwen thought him sick and wrong, then there really was no reason else for him, in his opinion, to be ashamed. He wanted to say he was wrong not to tell her, but he had told no one. However, it seemed to be obvious anyway.

Gwen smiled weakly at him,

"I had seen it as well, Merlin. It was clear you and Arthur were more then friends, but, I never thought you were…" and she looked away, her cheeks flushed. Merlin felt the tips of his ears turn scarlet. He didn't know what to say, but, stood in front of Gwen, awaiting judgement.

"Don't look at me like that, Merlin. I've told you, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone" but deep down, the maidservant felt agonized. She had forced herself to turn a blind eye before, her feelings for Merlin being only small but still there. However, ever since she had met Lancelot, her emotions for Merlin had seemed to have faded. She could survive knowing he had found somebody. "I'm happy for you" she continued.

Merlin smiled at her, his eyes beaming. He let his gaze fall down to her hands, noticing they were clasped around something a faded red and made of cloth. He grinned. His neckerchief. Gwen followed his gaze and held it out, offering for him to take it.

"Yesterday, at-at dawn, when they brought you in, you dropped it…on the stairs. I was there, so, I picked it up. Just put it in my basket, and last night, I stayed with Morgana. She's been having worse dreams lately, so she's got me a bed made up so I can stay there the night. It's just that, earlier, when she came out of here, I thought you'd want it back. So-so I went to get it. And, well, here" she explained. Taking it from her, Merlin smiled.

"Thank you". Gwen looked past him for a moment, and then looked down, blushing again. Turning, the warlock looked eyes with the prince, who was stood, watching at Merlin talked with Gwen. He looked worried, alarm tinting his eyes. Merlin smiled his stupid, childish grin and pulled the neckerchief around his neck.

"We have to get them out of the city" said Arthur, indicating with his eyes at the two druids who were looking at each other in a odd way, just staring in each other eyes, words of silence passing between them. It seemed as if insanity had finally taken a hold.

There was a knock as the door, and upon answering it, Arthur found it was one of the knights,

"Prince Arthur" he greeted, his eyes deep cobalt, "The king requests your presence in the throne room" he informed the prince. Arthur turned back to Merlin,

"You'll have to sort them out, Merlin" but the knight interrupted again,

"And Merlin, sire". The prince and the warlock exchanged a panicked glance. The question hung in the air like an unwanted fragrance. Who would get the druids out? Turning in unison, Merlin and Arthur looked at Gwen.

The maidservant froze, her eyes wide for a moment,

"Oh" she murmured.

**A/N: Aw! Poor Gwen! *sniff***

**Arena = Pronounced argh (like the pirate) - e -na as it a football arena :D**

**Anneta = Pronounced an-net-a :D**

**Just to help you out, just in case :D**

**Everyone is out of character, oh geesh, my bad! Still, I'm content with this. My ladies seemed to just change completley and I'm no poet, and my rhymes just seem completley random so, ah well. **

**Review please x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trust: Chapter Twleve**

**^^; Another two days between me updating...**

**Sorry! I've had a very hectic week! Real life has come and bit me on the arse. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Can I also say I've barely had two minutes to myself but I've stil managed to find time to write this NINE PAGE chapter! *Shakes head* Plus, I put my other fic on hold for it (Sorry Tiff! :'( I'll write the next chap now, I promise! *hugz*)**

**Anonymus review replies:**

**Andi - Thanks! Yeah, Gwen will be fine! She's been through worse! Uther the bad guy, huh? Thanks again x**

**P.s. Implied dark future (again!) in which Morgana turns bad blah, blah. Also, Gwen as a queen :s following the original legend. And, surprisingly, my own little war that will involve the Druids at some point. Kind of hard to ignore, but, if you're against it, then you can find a way not to follow :D**

* * *

Arthur walked with his head held high, his shoulders back and his eyes straight forward, looking down to all he passed. Taking no notice in who walked by, Arthur had thoughts only for what he was about to face in his father's throne room.

Merlin walked behind the prince, his rightful position, yet he usually walked in a similar way to Arthur, without acting as if he were better then everyone else. But, as they made there way down the corridor, being led by the knight who'd called them, Merlin was timid and quiet, his eyes on the floor, seeming as if they never left the solid ground at all.

Morgana walked with elegance, one foot dropped gracefully in front of the other, careful not to stand on the silk lining of her rich mint dress. Her hair bounced gently, sliding down her shoulders with subtle movements, but she smiled as she watched in it her shadow. She took pride in being the most beautiful woman in Camelot, but, sometimes, she hated that people only saw the king's ward for her beauty and never for anything else. They never listened.

Three paths tangled together in a web of thought and emotion as the three young adults crossed in the corridor. Arthur glanced at Morgana, and she at him, and without a single word, they carried on. When Merlin passed Morgana, he looked up into her stormy jade eyes that were already gazing at him, smiling gently.

Both the seer and the warlock stopped in the corridor, standing side by side, and searching for something in each other. Searching for reassurance. Searching for support. Searching for that bond that ran between their kindred spirits.

"I knew Arthur would come through" she said, her voice light, "He may make terrible choices, torturing and hurting so many on the way, but he always comes to his senses at the last minute". Merlin smiled,

"He certainly cut it close, but we may not be out of the clearing just yet. We've been sent for by Uther" replied Merlin and Morgana's happy feeling seemed to fade. She thought for a moment, scanning Merlin for any sign that he was afraid, and when her evidence became apparent in his fragile frame, she announced,

"I will come with you" but Merlin frowned at her in disapproval, dropping his smile,

"I think Gwen will need your help" he murmured and Morgana frowned,

"You know where she is? I'm looking for her". Merlin rubbed the bad of his neck nervously,

"She's getting the druid women out of Camelot. It's not safe for them here. But, she _will_ need your help" Merlin muttered and Morgana cast her dark eyes at him in disagreement to what her maidservant was doing. Without another word, she stepped away towards the room both the boys had just left. Merlin called,

"Morgana" and as she turned back, he smiled crookedly at her, "Thanks for talking sense into Arthur". She beamed at him, titling her head slightly,

"I'm glad you're alright Merlin. It wouldn't be the same around here without you and your clumsiness" she joked, her features rid of any other emotions then affection and joy. Merlin chuckled, and Morgana opened the door, leading to Gwen.

"Merlin?" The warlock turned as Arthur called his name, the prince stood at the other end of the corridor, his hand on the wall, and his head looking at Merlin, stress and annoyance being the main emotions in his eyes, but worry held its place. The rest of his body was already around the corner, out of sight.

Merlin smiled his sloppy smile and dashed down the hall. He was only a few feet from Arthur when an apple came flying at him. Making to catch it, he failed miserably and it hit the floor with a thud. He blinked at Arthur, who shook his head,

"You should eat something" murmured the prince, disappearing around the corner. Picking it up, Merlin smiled faintly, but he could feel his nerves still getting the better of him. Merlin took a deep breath, composing himself. He evened his breathing; stopped his heart racing, blanked his eyes and face, and steadied his hands.

"Come on Merlin!" said the voice of the prince.

"Coming" Merlin replied his voice dead and quiet. He prayed that the king reasons for calling the prince and himself had nothing to do with sorcery.

…………………….

Casting his eyes down, accusing the physician without motive, Uther studied Gaius from his seat on his throne. The old man stood below the king, looking up and pretending not to notice the glare that Uther was staring at him with.

"Is there a reason of urgency that you called me here for, your highness?" questioned Gaius. He knew why he had been called here. And it was the only reason that Gaius would lie willingly to the king. Merlin.

"Yes, Gaius, there is" and Gaius nodded his head, pretending to look surprised, "You have been a faithful physician to me since before Arthur was born. You had aided and treated my family and myself for many a year, and for that, I am eternally grateful. True, I have asked you to do things before that you haven't been comfortable with". Gaius smiled gently,

"And for many a year, it has been an honour and a pleasure, my lord". Uther nodded, also smiling, although, it didn't reach his eyes. It never did. Not since the birth of Arthur.

"But, your faith is also in the boy, Merlin". Gaius nodded, his suspicions proved, "I ask you as a king, and as a friend, Gaius. What do you know of the relationship between my son and Merlin?"

Gaius froze, startled by the question. He thought Uther would question him about the warlock's magic. This was something he had often thought about, although he would never admit it. It seemed like the prince and Merlin were more natural in Gaius's presence then in others. He'd seen the way they looked at each when they thought no body was looking.

"They were friends, my lord. Merlin was loyal and Arthur was just, but, I do not know how severely the recent days events have effected that" Gaius half-lied. The king nodded, taking the physicians opinion into his debate in his mind. Suspicions had evolved in the Uther's mind. Suspicions he found hard to believe, even if he had thought of them himself. Arthur was still a boy; he was still finding himself and what he liked. If his suspicions did turn out to be true, Merlin would be the only one to blame.

"And you don't imagine it could be anything more then that?" quizzed the king and Gaius frowned, shaking his head,

"My lord, I wouldn't dare imagine so. Such an act is forbidden, is it not? Merlin and Arthur are friends at their best, and I am glad to say that they are nothing more. Being a man of medicine and science, I would notice such drastic changes in them both".

Gaius was not disgusted at Merlin and Arthur, nor was he appalled. It was considered to be a mental sickness to feel such a way about someone of the same gender as he had gotten the impression they felt about each other. He didn't pray he was wrong, but it wouldn't be the first time he had been. They were who they were, and he believed it was not a sickness, but just the way they were. Like magic wasn't a sickness.

"I see" said Uther, leaning forward, "And you would tell me if you saw such changes in my son?"

"Of course, your majesty" lied Gaius, tipping his head slightly. Uther nodded, his eyes still not fully believing.

"Then that is all I wished to speak to you about" Uther finished, taking a goblet of wine from the tray a servant was holding out for him, he sipped it contently as Gaius replied,

"Then I wish you a pleasant day, my lord". Bowing slightly, the old man turned, making to leave,

"Actually, I wish for you to stay" said the king, and Gaius stopped, but didn't face Uther, "Arthur and Merlin will be here shortly, and I would like for you to be here when we speak. You can watch them, and with you medical knowledge, I'm have faith you'll give me your opinion afterwards" explained the Uther.

Gaius faced the king, nodding one as he did so and took his place at the side of the hall, among the nobles - draped in silk and satin, shimmering with colours of deep winter or warm autumn - and the servants - heads down and clothes shabby, a constant reminder of their status – and he felt sudden panic stream through his mind.

What would the day bring for the warlock?

……………………………………………..

"_The Queen-to-be and the Seer, not long before that bond will disappear. It has already began, and all over just one man_" repeated Anneta, her voice as out-of-tune and blood-chilling as before. Gwen felt her skin crawl, and turned to her friend, curious of how the seer was reacting. Morgana merely frowned sadly, yet, her heart was pounding.

The Druids were known to be a race of magic. They were known to seek out people with such impossible abilities, such limitless powers, and then to train them and protect them. This woman may have gone insane with trauma and grief, but he riddles and rhymes held truth. How did she know that the Lady Morgana could dream a future that had yet to come? Morgana feared the night, and the powers she hated, always denying they were there.

Gwen swallowed. This stranger spoke of Morgana as a seer. Could she possibly mean the dreams that the king's ward suffered from? And she called the maidservant a queen. Well, that in itself was unheard of. She was a servant, and a parentless one at that. Only those of noble blood could rule on the throne.

"What's wrong with her?" whispered Gwen to Morgana, her eyes still on the sisters, Anneta staring at the ceiling and Arena watched the two friends. Morgana replied, her tone solemn,

"She was kidnapped, abused, in ways we couldn't image, and she spent so long in fear. There was no one to protect her, after so long being under a hero's protective wing, the shock alone could have caused it. But, I fear, that having to watch her younger sister die sent her over the edge. She lost her mind, Gwen. Do not listen to what she says".

Gwen nodded; the answers forced themselves into place. Gwen had already had a whole new world opened up before her in the last couple of days, a world that had been hidden so carefully. She never broke the law, not unless it was necessary, and she appalled murderers, thieves and criminals of any kind. She never imagined Merlin could be a sorcerer, or that he could feel such a way about the prince. She had never believed a ward of the king – who hated all magic - could see the future in her dreams so long ago, but, she just had to adapt.

"How will we get them out without attracting attention, my Lady?" asked the maidservant.

The plan formed itself in Morgana's head, almost as if she were predicting what would happen. She smiled, deviously, and her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Oh, I have an idea" she said to Gwen, who merely peered at her, lost.

………………………………….

Despite it being blindingly beautiful in Camelot that day – the sunlight piercing through the air liked knives, blinding everyone - Morgana wore her long, satin, scarlet cloak. Walking like three wicked sisters, scarlet and forest green trailed across the majestic floors of the castle. As they walked, with an eerie silence, people gazed at them, a strange fear bubbling inside them.

They glided across the courtyard, the stage still standing centre, and the soul-stained block still hadn't been taken away. Muttering reached the seer's ears, but she still kept a neutral face beneath the shadow that darkened her face.

Coming to the gates of Camelot, the only exit from the land of the king, the two guards on duty, standing either side of the portal, let their flag-pole bottoms skid across the ground, stopping the three women.

"Take down your hoods" demanded the guard to the right, suspicion clear in his broad accent. Morgana was the only one to move, reaching up and slipping the satin down, revealing her jewel encrusted hair, her gentle smile and her seductive gaze from under her eyelashes.

The man seemed to falter, dropping his pole and flushing slightly. He was young, perhaps only a little older then the seer herself. He stuttered,

"L-Lady Morgana! My apologies, I didn't recognize you". His companion, on the other side of the gates, scowled at him, but smirked at the stricken actions of friend. Morgana smiled, much more polite the guard deserved,

"I hope there isn't a problem with myself and my companions taking a trip out" she announced and the guard smiled nervously, taking a moment to look over the two, motionless women that were still draped in shadow. When his gaze fell back to the Morgana, he replied,

"Of course not, my Lady" and held out his arm for her to continue walking. As the glided along, Morgana quickened her pace. Reaching the cover of the forest, beyond the path and over the very hill Merlin and Arthur had looked down to the castle from not two dawns ago, Gwen appeared, looking worried.

She had two horses by their reins. The seer smiled at her maidservant and clasped one of the horses. As the bronze-haired sister, Arena, steadied herself, preparing to jump onto the chocolate-coloured horse, she muttered,

"Thank you, lady Morgana. For everything". Morgana smiled,

"It was our pleasure" she replied, and held the animal still as Arena climbed on. Mirroring her lady's actions, Gwen held the horse still as Anneta clambered on, stumbling with her leg that bent in an awkward position that made the maidservant grimace. The fair-haired sister seemed not too feels the pain that ricocheted through her system. The Druid were people of magic; that Gwen knew, perhaps they had quickened the healing process.

"_Those hazel eyes you do yearn, my lady, he will again return_" sang the younger sister quietly, looking at the horse as she spoke. Gwen froze, startled, the image of those very eyes clouding her mind,

"Lancelot?" she spluttered, low enough so that only Anneta could hear. Nodding, with a sad smile, she replied,

"_They will restore his knighthood, as rightfully they should_" as she took the reins from the maidservant who was looking at her in an almost scared wonder. How could this woman know such things?

"Farewell, my ladies" exclaimed the red-haired sister.

"_Our spirits unite, us and you, for being, just, good and true, of secrets and magic, all so tragic. When again we meet, there will be only deceit. Till that day is nigh, we say only good bye_" sang Anneta, her voice full of melancholy. Waving slightly, the seer replied,

"Farewell also" in an almost questioning voice, confusion and a deeper fear, a fear that believed the insane sisters words, as if the seer knew such things would occur in the distant future. In a symphony of hooves, the druid left the home of the king, making for there own home.

Gwen as startled when Morgana frowned at her, feeling sorrow for her friend, and the maidservant discovered her eyes had turned glassy as they welled up.

"What is it?" questioned the seer, but Gwen shook her head. A certain dark-haired hero whom had also left for a distant land so long ago filled her mind. Morgana smiled, her thoughts being wrongly of Merlin causing the maidservant's misery.

"Come" announced Morgana, putting a hand on Gwen arm, "We need to see what trouble the boys have gotten themselves into this time". Grinning mischievously, she watched Gwen nod. Mirroring each other, they turned around and made back to the stone walls of Camelot.

……………………………………

The sound of the Merlin crunching into the apple was louder then he intended. He peered around him, noticing all eyes on him, including the accusing ones of the king. Swallowing quickly, the warlock put his hands together behind his back, apple and all. Arthur smiled at him, knowing he shouldn't, but finding it hard to resist Merlin's embarrassment. That boy was such an idiot.

The warlock and the prince stood, a few feet between them, in front of the king, who was sat on his throne, his face as neutral as always. Arthur crossed his arms, meeting his father's gaze with a controlled appearance. The king's son had been on that spot often.

The king spoke directly to Merlin,

"From my son's incoherent babble, I have come to the conclusion that this whole issue was a plain misunderstanding". Nodding, the warlock replied,

"It was, sire". Arthur let his gaze flick to Merlin, who was watching the king's reaction. Somehow, Merlin looked…different. He was lying. He had always been lying, really. It was so very alien for Merlin.

"And Arthur will be punished accordingly for doing so". Merlin seemed to spark in panic,

"Oh, your highness! I couldn't let him be punished for a simple error…" but he seemed to loose his confidence towards the end of his statement, not realising how far he had just dropped himself in it,

"You spent over a day chained to a wall in the dungeons" said Uther, sitting up as he spoke, his words challenging, "You had your head on a block. The axe was in the air. You were seconds away from death. And you do not think your accuser, whom accused you wrongly at that, should pay even the tiniest bit?"

Merlin swallowed, glancing over to Arthur, and felt his stomach bounce when he noticed the prince looking at him with eyes of curiosity,

"Well, it wouldn't really be my place to say considering it is the crowned prince and since you have already dealt the punishment, my lord" replied the warlock. Arthur interrupted, coming to Merlin's rescue,

"I will do my time in the cells, father. It's only fair". Uther nodded, and the two boys did not realise what the king was in fact looking for.

"And there is peace between you now an understanding has been met?" questioned the king. Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other briefly,

"Yes, sire" replied the prince. Uther nodded, standing up from his throne,

"And, you will return as his manservant?"

This hadn't yet occurred to either of the boys. They glanced each other again, but, to his horror, Merlin saw Arthur looking at him for the answer. For the first time, it was Merlin faced with the choice. And he knew exactly what he would say.

"Yes, sire. If he would have me". Uther smiled without humour, turning to his son,

"Life would return back to normal so easily" he announced, and the prince noticed something was amiss. He frowned,

"No, father, of course not. I would give Merlin time to recover, and to heal. Then, perhaps, time would repeat itself. Do you have any objections?"

The king kept smiling, and stood not far from his son,

"Not at all" he replied, "I'm glad this tragic incident didn't end in an ill way". Gaius stared at Merlin since the boy had walked through the door, and finally, Merlin looked to his mentor. Without any other feature moving, Gaius warning the warlock with his eyes. Beware.

Merlin snapped his head back to Uther, who, to the warlock's luck, was just turning to him.

"Are you content with the results of my son's mistake, or is there something else we can do for you? Please, just state your request" asked the king, waving his arm out as he spoke. Merlin shook his head, half shrugging,

"I'm just glad I still have my head" he joked half-heartedly. Truthfully, he had no idea how he felt. A mix between betrayal, shock, confusion and affection. Twisted together in an overpowering hurricane of emotion, he just felt grateful for every second.

"Wonderful" said the king, smiling in a knowing way.

………………………………………….

"So?"

"My lord, it is as I stated before. They are merely friends, and rather broken ones at that. Arthur is taking Merlin into consideration, as just and kind as he should be, but I believe Merlin is disorientated and confused. He hasn't eaten, and probably hasn't slept. He just needs aid, sire" the physician replied. The king nodded, his hand stroking his jaw as he thought.

"Then you should aid him, Gaius. Make sure the boy is fit for work" ordered Uther. Gaius nodded, yet before he turned to leave, he questioned,

"You will allow him to keep his job? Despite your suspicions". Uther looked up, his eyes accusing,

"If what you say is true, then I have nothing to worry about" he replied, daring the physician to challenge his words. Gaius nodding,

"Of course, sire" he replied before he turned on his heels and walked from the throne room.

Uther watched the physician and his theory never left his mind. True, the physician had weakened it, but the old king still had faith that there was some truth in his suspicion. He knew it would only be a matter of time until he had evidence. But, being Uther, the king never did find out about the warlock and the prince. Even when he was lying lifeless on his death bed, he was still clueless to what had happened right under his very nose.

**A/N: Oh yeah, and implied cute, little affair between Arthur and Merlin. Well, Gwen will have one with Lancelot, why not!!**

**Gwen/Lancelot and maybe the tiniest bit of Merlin/Morgana in this one. Perhaps some Uther/Gaius *shudders* if you follow that. **

**Yeah, kind of pointless chapter ^^' and I guess it wasn't as good as usual *sniffs***

**Review please x**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Trust: Chapter Thirteen

**Yay! Finally, back to daily updates! *sniff* I only got three reviews for the last chapter, but, I imagine if I'd have waited a few days I'd have gotten more, but then, I thought 'Ah well, it was about time I got back to my routine!' :D**

**No anonymus review replies this time.**

* * *

The ward of the king and the court physician met outside the door of Gaius's rooms. Unknown to them, they had walked along the corridor, to that very spot, at the same time but from different ends. Morgana thoughts were of a warlock and a prince. How, according to some of servants who were present at the time, had gotten off from the king without any other problems, apart from the fact that Arthur would be spending the next few days in the cells, at least, until the king was satisfied.

He did, however, as to have a few hours to sort out some things. Filling in his patrol times, training of the knights and such. The king, reportedly, agreed to this, a glint of an unknown emotion in his eyes. The seer smiled to herself. Arthur's 'things' would undoubtedly involve Merlin at some point.

Where as, Gaius's gaze swam in the golden potion he still had clasped in his hand. He had been so close. He was actually ready to give it to the prince. Would he have only made it worse?

With a startled gaze, Morgana stopped only inches before she walked into the old man.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, "Sorry, Gaius". The physician smiled at the seer, stashing the vile in his pocket as he spoke,

"Not at all, my dear. I was distracted. What brings you to my humble abode?"

Opening his door, and leaving it wide open, he shuffled inside. Morgana followed, glancing around at all the apparatus that were still set up.

"I've been having more dreams, Gaius" she explained and the old man nodded, already suspecting that the young woman would have in previous days.

"I dare to ask, what of, my dear?" he simply replied, closing books, stacking empty bottles and covering ingredients as he listened. Sitting down on the bench beside the dining table, the king's ward twisted her finger around the string of her scarlet cloak,

"The night before last, I saw such horrific things. I saw the events of today Gaius. I don't know how, but it happened again. Merlin was on the stage outside, and he had his head on that – that block. And I saw Gwen. She was crying. And when Arthur came onto the balcony, I too saw that. And you" she pause, thinking back with difficulty, "You were just at work in here".

Gaius nodded, knowing that Morgana had seen his secret. But, he pushed that to the back of his mind none the less. She saw nothing she could understand to do with it.

"But, last night" she shook her head, trying to relieve the clouds that blocked her memories from her, "I think I must have had too much wine or something because I saw _Merlin _using magic, Gaius. He uttered a phrase, a phrase I couldn't comprehend, but oh, the things he caused to happen!"

Gaius sat down beside her, smiling comfortingly. Yet, he was slightly panicked. The warlock had already been caught once before this week, would he brave a second time?

"It was just a dream. You should know more then anyone that Merlin isn't a sorcerer". Morgana smiled, mentally laughing at herself,

"You're right. But, oh Gaius, it really was extraordinary. There's no way that the dark-haired magician in my dreams could be Merlin. His powers were limitless". She sounded captured by what she'd seen and Gaius smiled again, rising form his seat and walking over to his work bench.

That dark-haired wizard certainly had greater power then anyone had ever seen, but, looking at Merlin, they wouldn't believe it to be the same person sometimes.

"Here" said Gaius, handing the seer a bottle of rather repulsive cream liquid, "Drink the full bottle after you've eaten your evening meal, and come to get some more tomorrow. It will knock you out a few hours afterwards, and you will have a dream-less sleep" he promised.

Rising from her seat, Morgana took the bottle like it was the richest diamond. She knew it would never work. It never did. But she quite liked her own little fantasy where it would.

"Thank you, Gaius" she replied, beaming. He nodded, and she turned, he opened his mouth to speak but the seer said it for him,

"And I won't tell Uther of what I saw. No need to worry him, huh? Since it is _just _a dream". Her tone was tinted with trickery. She knew it wasn't any old dream, but it was impossible that Merlin was the sorcerer she's seen. Of course it was. Right?

Walking out the door, Morgana again almost walked into someone. This time it was the very warlock she's just been talking about. This time, she didn't gasp, but blinked in surprise. Merlin on the other hand grinned at her,

"Hello, Morgana" he said, his voice shockingly happy. She rolled her eyes, but beamed at him,

"Goodbye Merlin" she said as she walked past him. He grinned as he walked into the room, as full of wonder as he was the first time he laid his eyes on the wondrous amount of technology that threatened to burst through the walls of the tiny room. Yet, as he gazed around effortlessly for Gaius, he clasped eyes on the table full of food.

With a grin, he fell into the seat Morgana had just left, and pulled a plate of cheese and bread towards him, feeling his stomach groan. It was the strangest thing. Ever since he had heard Arthur's voice when he was knelt on that stage, his stomach churned. And when he had kissed the same prince, he felt almost certain that his stomach was next to his heart. However, this wasn't as uncomfortable as his nerves. Actually, it was sort of…pleasant. Gaius watched the boy make to devour the food, and he raised his eyebrows, his voice full of mock annoyance,

"Hello Gaius. Nice to see you again" he spoke to himself, scorning Merlin with his words. The warlock, however, seemed not to hear the old man, but hear only the physician's voice. Seeing Gaius for the first time, Merlin leapt from his seat and pulled the old man into a strangling embrace. Gaius chuckled and Merlin grinned,

"Hello Gaius!" he exclaimed. The old man patted him on the shoulder and the warlock stepped back, grinning, "Long time, no see".

"Yeah, yeah, just sit down and eat your food before you pass out". Dropping back lamely, Merlin smiled as he picked up a knife to cut the bread,

"I missed you too" he muttered before he filled his face. Gaius smiled at the foolish, stupid, amazing boy and sat opposite him. The old man watched as the warlock ate, smiling happily just to see him alive.

"It rather odd for you to be so happy after today" announced Gaius and Merlin peered up at him in wonder, blinking into fake innocence. The physician didn't buy it. "Is there any particular reason for that?"

Merlin swallowed and smiled innocently. Gaius raised his eyebrows in a knowing way. The old physician knew exactly why, but he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth. Shrugging, the warlock replied shortly,

"I don't like to linger in the past". Gaius smiled and watched as Merlin stabbed into his cheese idly. Smiling to himself, Merlin was lost in thought. Murmuring, almost as if he were speaking aloud, "It is healthy if the worst day or your life…"

He looked up at Gaius,

"Is also the best?" he finished, cringing. The physician tilted his head to the side, shaking it slightly,

"And this would have nothing to do with Arthur, of course…" he suggested and Merlin pretended to frown and looked down at his food with a defensive look on his face,

"Of course" he replied. Was he sick to be thankful for the previous day? Gaius smiled.

"Merlin, it's perfectly healthy to be in love". Merlin looked up, shock clear across his face,

"Who said I was in love?" he accused, but the old man continued to smile in a knowing way,

"Oh, a little birdie" he muttered. Standing up, the physician walked over and began to heat up some broth for the warlock. He had to keep his strength up. God knows how ill that boy had gotten, and what virus's had penetrated his weak system. Merlin frowned at his mentor, his eyes piercing the old man. What did he know? "Uther suspects there is something going on between you and the prince".

Merlin perked up after the old man's muttering, his ears pricking up,

"He does?" questioned the warlock, disbelief in his voice. Gaius nodded, meeting Merlin's gaze,

"But, that's ridiculous. You and Arthur are only friends. That's what I told him when he questioned me on it". Peering at the old physician with eyes of curiosity and of wary alarm, Merlin knew that Gaius wasn't telling the full truth.

"And…" asked Merlin as Gaius set the bowl in front of him, "You believe that?" Gaius raised and eyebrow and grinned,

"Like I said. It's perfectly healthy to be in love". Sighing and picking up the spoon that the physician dropped in front of him, Merlin gave up.

"Yeah, yeah. A manservant who's fallen hopelessly in love with his master who also happens to be a prince is perfectly healthy…" murmured the warlock and Gaius rolled his eyes,

"If your heart chose it, then how can it be wrong?" asked the old man and Merlin glanced up, frowning, "Merlin, you idiot. He is more important to you then anything". Both of them smiled.

"So, Uther has his theories?" Merlin questioned with a cringe as he dipped his spoon into the steaming broth, breathing in a delicious fragrance,

"He does. So," and Gaius gave Merlin a look of warning, "Be careful. Getting caught twice in one week would be pushing it". Merlin couldn't help but grin to himself. Could he be anymore of a rule-breaker?

A convivial silence hung around the two of them. Tutor and pupil. Guardian and boy. Friends. Family. Merlin ate and Gaius was just content to have the foolish warlock safe and back.

"Arthur knows your secret now". It wasn't a question but Merlin replied,

"Yes, he does". The physician frowned,

"You sound relieved" he accused. The dark-haired boy looked up, his eyes gleaming. Sapphires had never been so bright. His heart was beating every proud beat without a second of regret,

"I guess I am" he admitted, poking his spoon around his bowl and resting his chin of his hand, "I wanted to tell Arthur for so long. I hated lying to him. I'm just pleased he eventually accepted me for who I am". Gaius nodded, clasping his hand together; his finger entwined, and set them lazily on his chest as he lent back,

"So, you wouldn't wish he didn't know?" At this, the warlock understood that Gaius knew something he didn't. He frowned,

"Gaius, what are you talking about?" he asked with a nervous smile. With a sigh, the old man pulled the vile of golden liquid from his pocket and set it directly between the two of them on the table top. Merlin watched as the potion seemed to swirl and dance in patterns that the warlock had never seen. It was beautiful.

"This is 'Lacunar's Wine'. It's a concoction of several ingredients, very rare ingreidients, which allow the creator the ability to alter, remove and ever re-create a person's memory. However, it is limited to one event per vile, but, with enough of this, you can erase a person's life if you wished" explained Gaius. Merlin let his fingertips brush the vile and felt a dozen voices erupt in his head. Gasping, he jerked away.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes still staring at the vile. Gaius frowned and continued without answering,

"Only few know this formula to make The Wine. I used this during the time of The Great Purge. So many people lost so much. They just wanted to forget. I helped them. I began making this yesterday, but it could still use a few hours to complete". He watched the warlock carefully, alarmed at the Merlin's fascination with it, "Merlin. This formula needs magic to work. It is made from magic. Its very existence is threaded by sorcery. That is why it speaks to you. That is why it calls you. Because you, Merlin, are magic".

The warlock broke his gaze and looked back into his food. It sounded evil. Making people hollow was its only purpose.

"What would you have used it for?" asked Merlin, curious to the physician's motives. Gaius frowned. Wasn't it obvious?

"To make Arthur forget" he stated and Merlin looked up in alarm, "I thought that you were going to die, Merlin. If Arthur forgot, then he would have no reason to accuse you. I was trying to help". The warlock softened his gaze and smiled,

"Thank you, Gaius. But you don't need this anymore. You should depose of it". His last line held a bitter tone. Everything about this potion screamed for Merlin to take it. To use it. To channel its power. But the warlock saw this darkness for its true form. Gaius frowned at himself,

"This concoction is a dark and terrible thing, and long ago, I swore to never make it again, but Merlin. You could still make Arthur forget" explained the old man and Merlin looked as if the man had just stabbed him,

"What?" he asked in disbelief and Gaius shook his head,

"You don't have to, Merlin. Maybe it would be better. Maybe, that way, you would be safer" replied the physician. Merlin looked from the eyes of his mentor to the vile of liquid on the table. Dropping the spoon and standing up, he smiled at Gaius,

"Thank you, Gaius. There's someone I need to see, I'll be back later today". The old man nodded, smiling back gently. Merlin picked up the vile, feeling it whisper in his mind. Such dark things. He shook his head, as if trying to physically shake them off, and dropped the vile in his pocket.

"Will you do it?" questioned Gaius, genuine concern being the base of his interrogation. Merlin shrugged,

"I don't know" he muttered, and with a final smile of his eyes, he turned. His expression dropped for one of emotionless mourning. Finally, it was his time to make the decision. I don't know, he repeated mentally as he walked from the room.

……………………………………………………….

As he walked, the warlock brushed his fingertips on the wall he was stood next to. It was a reminder that he wasn't down in the hell-on-earth that the Dragon's tomb was. He shut his eyes, squinting against the darkness, and sighed. He owed this to the magical creature. He just had to keep that in mind.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?_" asked Merlin mentally, speaking into the black shadow that was the world of mind-speak. Like a golden thread, the beautiful, scaled being connected with Merlin and replied after a brief chuckle,

"_Good day, young warlock, head and all_". Its voice was bright and happy as the first time they spoke, but the warlock could hear the deceit, like white noise in the background. Still, Merlin couldn't help but smile,

"_I just wanted to thank you. For having faith. And for helping me when I was alone. You didn't need to do that…_" explained Merlin and the dragon chuckled again,

"_The sun didn't need to rise this morn, nor the stars to sparkle last night. The mother didn't need to love her child, and the father the mother. Water does not need to run and grain to grow. Yet, still it does, young warlock_" replied the dragon as if that alone held the answer. Merlin half-smiled at the dragon's riddles,

"_Well, I hate to admit it, but you were right. Arthur came through_".

"_Of course he did. Yet, something still poison's your mind does it not?_" Merlin sighed. He had forgotten about the creature's foresight.

"_I am not asking for your council on the matter_" he replied shortly and the dragon snorted,

"_That does not mean you do not want it, Merlin. Yet, know this. Wine may be sweet, but love is sweeter. A spider's web is fine, but the mind is finer. A king's choice may be foolish, but a wizard's can be more so. You know what you want to do, Merlin, so, this once, heed my words. He will learn the truth one day_". Merlin groaned,

"_I tell you I don't want your council and you give it to me anyway_" the dragon merely chuckled, and Merlin too found himself snickering. It was strange how betrayal can be so easily faded out. He didn't want things to go back, he couldn't ever forgive the creature whom he had once trusted so, yet, Merlin couldn't help but ask "_When should that day be? Should it be today? Or the future?_"

"_That is your choice, is it not?_" replied the dragon shortly. With that, the creature retreated back to its own mind and Merlin sighed. He'd forgotten how unreliable the dragon could be.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw someone watching him, leant against the door frame of the nearest door. Emeralds were laughing at him, yet, they were confused. Arthur had his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Merlin smiled, and made his way over to the prince, who asked,

"What were you doing?" Merlin shook his hand in a dismissive way,

"Talking to a dragon" he replied as he walked by Arthur, who just looked at him like her were insane.

**A/N: Merlin's a girl who's on his time of the month and Gaius keeps getting it wrong. Yeah, OOC, I know.**

**'Lacunar's wine' I'm really proud of that! Lacunar amnesia is when a person forgets a particular event. Google it, Yahoo it, hell even YouTube it if you don't believe me! There's a lovely article on Wikipedia, but, you know, bad sources.**

**Review please x :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Trust: Chapter Fourteen**

**I have successfully reached a grand total of 100 reviews! Thanks so much! To everyone that's reviewed! **

**I'd like to say a special mention to xoxLewrahxox for her reviews in the beginning chapters even thought I told her not to read the rest as she's currently watching the series for the first time (Yay for her!), Static-as-you-walk-away for reviewing almost every chapter! You've been here since the very beginning! Andi for your constant reviews, they were wonderful! GwenxxOwen, I just love you, hun! XD Thanks! Emka62, thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you took the time to review! Kiroterra, thanks, your comments were so nice! HopeCoppice , thanks so much! I am so grateful! Andine, I really appreciated your constant reviews! Thanks! XInfraxRedx, thank you for every one of your reviews! Cruel11, thanks for your reviews at the beginning! Danaa for your two reviews at the beginning XD Altfly, you helped me so much! Thank you! Tohda, you helped me alter my work when I got it messed up! Thanks! Gidra, you were way too kind! Thank you! AbsinTheSpoons for your two reviews! Sayansoul, you were so faithful! Thank you! Muffintime your two reviews were awesome! Huggaholic, thanks for all of them :D ONIX-21, thanks so much! It was really appreicated! If I missed anyone out who reviewed more then once, I'm sorry!**

**This has been a very long but quick story and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, as I always put on my final chapters XD There will be a one-shot after this though, so don't take me off story alert just yet! **

**There have been a lot of mistakes, and a lot of cock-ups with this basically XD, but you all stuck with me and I'm so grateful! **

**This chapter is sort of M rated, as I do have implied wanting to *clears throat* you know, but, nothing actually happens. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Two goblets echoed with a metallic clang as they banged together gently, the sweet wine they held sloshing up to the rim as they did so, a weak attempt at escape. Beaming at each other, the king's ward and her maidservant didn't drink a drop, nor did they speak they word. They merely stood there, both filled with relief that was soon becoming joy and celebration. Warm, gentle chestnut with flickers of glowing honey melted into bright, brittle jade, a piercing yet curved, friendly gaze. The women said the same things, speaking only with the windows to their souls.

"All is well".

…………………………………………

The weather in Camelot throughout previous days had been beautiful. The sun had drowned the kingdom in glorious light, exterminating any shadows that tried to linger. However, in the last few hours of that dark and wonderful day, it had gotten too beautiful. Camelot was officially blistering in the middle of a brief heat-wave.

Merlin closed his eyes and lent his face up towards the sunlight, letting it bathe him in warmth through the sheets of glass in the window of Arthur's chambers. Sighing in content, he enjoyed the sudden heat after a day of cold, lying in damp with the air thick with darkness. He enjoyed his renewed freedom more then ever as he stood by that panel of glass.

Arthur watched the warlock, watching the beams of light bounce and dance off of the boy stood in front of him, watching as it revealed the horrors of his appearance. And hating every moment. But, adoring every moment of seeing Merlin look so…real.

Although he wasn't letting on, the young servant knew the prince was watching him. He could feel his gaze grace Merlin's form. And he smiled for this very reason. Yet, inside, he was twisted with emotions he couldn't describe. A feeling of unease. Of a curiosity he never wanted the answer of. Because then, he might get the answer he didn't want.

He knew not whether Arthur's intentions were honourable. Whether he wanted what Merlin wanted. Whether he felt anything more for the servant then lust and greed the Pendragon's were so famous for. But, he still smiled. It didn't matter at that moment. Because the warlock could live in the illusion that Arthur was mirroring the glow in Merlin's heart.

Merlin opened his eyes as Arthur's hand brushed against his, suddenly aware that the young prince had closed the space between them. Smiling gently, Merlin brushed back. Arthur tilted his head with a brief frown, and stared deep into the warlock's eyes. He was looking for something, digging down into Merlin's very core. He was looking for the magic in the warlock. And Merlin knew exactly that was what he meant when the prince requested,

"Show me" in a voice that was demanding, yet was asking. Arthur seemed almost timid, but his structure was as tall and confident as ever. Fear is worse then confidence, as he always said.

Smiling almost deviously, the warlock glanced around for a way to show Arthur the true power that he held inside of him. He frowned, and taking in the look in the prince's eyes, decided to do something small. Spotting the pendant of scarlet that lay close to Arthur's heart, resting idly on his chest, Merlin had a brain-wave. It was something close to Arthur, physically, and so, the warlock saw fit to use this as a way to introduce Arthur to Merlin's soul.

Glancing back up to the blonde-haired boy, who was looking between him and the pendant to which he had followed Merlin's gaze to, the manservant grinned.

The ruby stone became Merlin's vision. It became his mind. He became the stone. The blood of the stone, so dark and yet so bright, imprisoned in that hard casing. Merlin wanted to set it free. Feeling the magic from deep within his stir, Merlin let another colour fill his mind. A glossy, firm colour.

As his eyes flashed gold, he felt the warmth of the magic leave him, like every time before, and, wordlessly, his magic was channelled to change the stone.

Arthur gasped slightly as a sudden warmth embraced the skin of his chest, eradiating from his pendant. Watching, hypnotized, the prince saw all colour drain from the stone. Eventually, the heat died down and the pendant glinted silver. The colour set into the rock and Arthur found his priceless ruby had turned into a dull crystal.

Merlin watched Arthur's reaction with a smile, and the prince looked up, still shocked. As a slight chill filled the warlock, his magic calming down, and retreating back into Merlin. Arthur grinned brilliantly,

"How do you do that without any spells?" he questioned, his smile never lifting. Merlin shrugged,

"I just can. I was born like this" replied the warlock. Arthur picked up the pendant, inspecting it as he spoke,

"Have you ever wondered why?" The warlock lifted his eyebrows, surprised.

"Of course I did. And I know the answer". Arthur glanced up, is expression unreadable, "You". The prince stared at Merlin with curious eyes, daring the warlock to continue. To explain.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I was sent here, to Camelot. I met you within days of arriving. And the meetings piled up until I ended up saving you with all your idiocy. Every since then, before then, way before then even, I think everything has been planned out. This was all meant to happen" Merlin explained.

"You mean, like destiny?" asked Arthur, letting go of his pendant and listening to Merlin, a frown still on his face. The warlock grinned,

"Exactly like destiny. It's my destiny to protect you. That's why I was given such power. Such abilities. Because, Arthur, my destiny _is _you" admitted Merlin, his eyes so full of pride. And honesty. And affection.

Arthur's expression faded from confused as the warlock spoke, the prince soaking up every word. It all seemed to fit. Yet, it was so absurd. Could it be?

Merlin watched Arthur from under his eyelashes, watching as the prince glanced at the warlock, his mind bent inwards on itself as he pondered. A stray strand on thought leaked from Arthur's mouth as he asked,

"Did you know your eyes turn gold when you do magic?" Merlin just grinned and replied defensively,

"Oh, that's barely magic" and Arthur sparked with a mixture of excitement and alarm, "I'll show you _magic_".

The warlock turned, his shoulder bumping into Arthur's who also faced the same direction as Merlin. Scanning the room, Merlin found the window on the other side of room. Vast, velvet drapes locked the stunning stain-glass panels from view. With another ambitious grin, Merlin glanced at Arthur, who looked at him with confusion and anticipation. Letting the magic race through-out him quickly, Merlin uttered the words while still staring at Arthur,

"_Pantera o il serra!_" His eyes glowed gold as that familiar warmth enveloped him, and switching his gaze onto the curtains, it left him.

Like an explosion, the curtains flew apart. Swishing up against the stone walls as they hit the end of the pole, the forest green velvet resembled rogue waves thrashing the side of a cliff. Sunlight consumed the air, beams of all colours penetrating the room. Amber danced with cobalt, and crimson with violet. Spotlights of black drowned with magenta.

As the cloth settled, pieces of dust that dotted the beams of light could be seen, floating idly in the air, smothering the once clear looking atmosphere. The purity of the air dissolved into this abstract image, but Merlin grinned, his spell taking a hold.

The dust seemed to string together, clumping like constellations of stars, and to the prince's amazement, they began to shape into something incredible. First it was the sets of legs, then the body and then the head of two stallions, proud and tall, standing in saddles and reins. Two men, soldiers - knights, in armour appeared on their backs. Next came two long, sharp jousting spears. It was impossible. That, the prince knew. They looked almost real, apart form the lack of texture. The colours of the glad shaded them, like a rainbow shimmering onto them. They moved around, impatience, the horses padding their hooves, and swinging their heads while the riders let their helmets drops.

Merlin watched Arthur, his gaze glancing back to the dust creation in front of his occasionally, while Arthur watched on, his mouth slightly agape, in wonder. The prince was mesmerized.

Soundlessly, the two enemies charged at each other, their horses with their heads down and their weapons in front of them. Arthur could hear drums in his own head, staring on as both men hit each other, the cloud of dust erupting, a ball of destruction. With a final flick of their tails, the back ends of the horses were consumed.

Merlin smiled as the prince seemed to gasped, so entranced by the phenomena. The warlock whispered,

"_Trinthia!_" his eyes beaming gold for a brief moment as he instructed the next role-play to begin.

The dust twisted and moulded itself, changing into gnarled, grotesque creatures as it did so, their demonic forms causing the prince's heart to race. Eventually, they settled into the form of a woman, her dress flowing downwards, going on for eternity, covering her legs. Beside her, a partner formed. The man was tall and broad. Their hands met, smearing together, and they danced. Such graceful moves were impossible in real life without severe injury, yet, the dust found a way to play out something so beautiful.

Arthur heard music in his head. Light music, high-pitched and soft. Music of love. Music of passion. Music of the soul.

As the nameless gentleman took his partner by the waist, he raised her in air while still spinning, a gentle gesture of affection. The prince could almost hear their laughter. The woman's hair fell from her carefully composed bun while she was in the air, dropping down like a curled curtain, but not a speck left the form of the woman as it settled at the nape of her back. Her feet just touching the ground, the picture, again, erupted. This time, the explosion spread upwards, and it returned to its ball of bubbling dirt.

This time, the prince didn't gasp. He merely stood there. His face was solemn, almost mourning. His eyes glazed over, the warlock feared with tears. That woman, although Merlin didn't know it, was almost identical to the prince's mother, Queen Igraine.

The thoughts that filled Arthur's mind were that of this mother and father, so in love. United by emotions. By their hearts. One soul in two bodies. And how he ripped that apart. The prince knew his father was shattered afterwards. He tested him all the time. Pushing him. Beating him with his harsh, careless words. He was testing to see if Arthur was worth the death of such an irreplaceable love. Uther would never admit it, but the king knew his motives.

Merlin frowned, knowing not what had troubled Arthur. He put a supportive hand the blonde-haired boy's arm. His other hand and Arthur's found each other. There was no reason, They weren't even aware how tightly they gripped each other. They needed each other. They needed to be able to grip onto something, someone. Just to feel excepted. To feel wanted. To feel like they belonged where they were. In the world of death and misery, they were each other's lights in the dark.

Merlin turned his head back to awaiting storm of dust and he muttered the next command,

"_Dragaen!_"

Upon his word, the lifeless puppets, controlled by magic, became a great, breath-taking creature. Its jaw wide and square, hiding row upon row of knives. Its elongated body spread throughout the space of the window, spikes colouring the edges, so thick and curved. Scales, immersing the entire being, were painted with the beams of light, reflecting against the walls like it was made of diamond. The last features of the bulky dragon to appear were its eyes. So wise. So old. So impossible. They blinked and with a soundless warning, a tunnel of fire pierced through the air in front of the creature, blindingly colourless.

The dragon seemed to catch fire from itself, and the dust spilled away into smaller groups. His eyes flashing gold, Merlin commanded,

"_Aquitera!__ Camelot'eth__! Montago! __Rafi__ di!!_"

Four creations fell into place with ease. Arthur didn't know where to look first and where to look next.

A jug, rounded and smooth, with an invisible force picking it up and tipping it to pour into the goblet just beside it. Such patterns, ancient and detailed decorated the metal sides of goblet. A liquid of some sort, water or wine, it didn't matter, gushed down into the cup, not a speck moving out of place. It seemed unthinkable that it was all dust.

A section of Camelot, the dimples of the brickwork and the tiniest pigments of the ivy leaves visible on the tiny piece of architecture, moulded into existence. The top end of a tower, the small window, like that out of fairy tale, drowned in shadow could be seen. Upon its roof, the Pendragon flag billowed in the wind, magnificent as always.

A doe, her fur flecked with spots of a lighter colour, grazed silently on imaginary grass. Her ears were down and her eyes mere dots. She was content and safe. Her son, a mere child, that would one day grow into a beautiful stag, pranced around her feet carelessly almost as if he could hear it's hooves, Arthur watched this one for a while longer then the other. Around and around it went. Around and around.

Something small and circular, with two flat sides was spinning through the air. The coin had no detail on it apart from a few unreadable words speaking of unity and hope. It had been flipped upwards by an unseen force and as it made its way down, Merlin let the spell go and the dust fell apart, once again smothering the air with its presence.

Little energy was lost from such a meaningless spell, but Merlin lent into Arthur, who looked down at him in wonder and concern. What Merlin had just created was indescribable in Arthur's eyes. It was beautiful and wicked and terrible and amazing on all different levels. It shook the prince, but left him wanting more.

Sapphire met emerald, not for the first time, and a look of comfort passed between the two of them. Of understanding. After a silence in which both boys resorted to their thoughts, Arthur questioned,

"What do you use it for?" Merlin frowned, discomfort in the fact Arthur called his magic 'it'. Yet, he replied with that sloppy smile of his,

"What, apart from saving your arse?" and Arthur glared at him with mock hurt. Merlin's smile didn't falter and he continued, "I use it to polish your boots and sharpen your sword". Arthur chuckled, his eyes mirroring,

"Well, that just proves it!" he announced and Merlin frowned, "Even when you use magic you're a pathetic excuse for a manservant!" Merlin smiled, knowing the insult didn't hold any hatred or bitterness. Yet, as he spoke, Arthur's eyes said another thing entirely. They weren't joking, they were serious. They whispered things he would dare not.

Something passed between the two of them. A moment that seemed to last a life time. That secret understanding of a situation unheard of. That moment where the two sides of the coin finally became one. Where the prince became the warlock and the warlock became the prince. From under his eyelashes, his eyes spoke different from Merlin's voice,

"Prat". I love you.

"Idiot". I love you, too.

They would never say it aloud. Not there. Not anywhere. Because no where was safe in that world for such raw, true emotions that had been chosen for them by whatever gods controlled life itself. Instead, they spoke with their souls. And they both understood at that moment. Merlin found his answer and Arthur found his reason. Love.

"My father once asked me, 'How can you trust a man who's lied to you?'" Arthur muttered, his mind finally streaking back into another topic. Merlin felt a pang in his mind that unsettled him.

"And what did you say?" he asked, his hand moving onto the prince's shoulder uneasily,

"I didn't" Arthur replied shortly, scanning Merlin for something, frowning at himself. Nodding, the warlock replied,

"What would you have said?" Hiding the eagerness from his voice. The prince shrugged,

"It would have to depend on who we were talking about" he replied, his voice sounding distant. Merlin smiled slightly,

"Arthur" he called out, breaking the prince from his trance and rolling his eyes, "What if it were me?" Bringing the conversation back, Arthur blinked at him and beamed quietly,

"I would say that you were different, Merlin. And that I could trust you. You lied to protect yourself, and rightly you should of. Not because you were cold and deceitful. Because you had to. And I could trust you because I see you. I know you, Merlin" the warlock knew he could never say this to his father. He knew he never would. The risk was far too great, even for the prince, "I see behind your mask of carefully composed secrets and broken reactions. I see you, Merlin. And I see your soul. You're not bad. You intend no harm. So, I trust you".

Merlin smiled, it wasn't an idiotic grin or a foolish smirk. It was a smile. Gentle and subtle, gracing his bruised, cracked lips.

"And I see you" replied the warlock, "behind your walls of controlled emotion and weak attempted to be in charge. Arthur Pendragon, I think I'm the only one that does". Arthur chuckled once at Merlin's words, glancing down at their hands that were still together.

Merlin felt it was the right thing to do at that moment. It was what he wanted. And the prince didn't seem to object. So, Merlin kissed Arthur for the fourth time. It was rushed and painful, but he didn't care. A whole new storm of emotion came this time. A fierce passion, like a fire deep down in their chests, refusing to be extinguished. And that fire had a name. Lust.

Arthur reached up, tugging at Merlin's neckerchief, pulling it away and dropping it to the floor. Just as he opened his eyes to move on, a knock at the door echoed through the room. He pulled away, a groan of annoyance on his lips,

"What?" he shouted, refusing to open the door and let go of the manservant before him. Merlin just looked at the door, gasping slightly as he breathed. The sound of a man's voice sounded from outside,

"Prince Arthur! The king has given strict orders for you to be taken to the cells, my liege! He says you've had long enough!" Arthur rolled his eyes, letting his head fall forward until he was leaning against Merlin's shoulder. The warlock chuckled, breathing in his ear,

"Don't go". Arthur smiled against the cloth of Merlin shirt,

"I have to" he complained as he straightened up, kneeling down and picking up the fallen neckerchief. Merlin took it from him, smiling slightly as he did. Sighing, Arthur stole one last glance at Merlin before he wrenched the door open, preparing to roast the guard outside alive.

Pulling his neckerchief back around his neck, Merlin's thoughts fell from Arthur to the vile still in his pocket. He had forgotten about it. He had wanted to forget about it. He didn't want to have to make that choice.

Taking the vile out, not remembering when he had put it in his pocket, but knowing it was there none the less; Merlin again felt the presence of the whispering voices in his head. Telling him to use it. He frowned, and pulling up his sleeve, he stopped it making contact with his skin. Swirling golden patterns it remained.

He found an answer to his problem, almost as if it had been there all along. He didn't want to make that choice, so, he shouldn't. He wouldn't. If destiny was marking the path for him to take, then destiny decided this was the time for Arthur to discover the truth. Merlin could alter that, but what if he fell. Oh, he is so very clumsy after all.

Merlin watched as he tilted his hand, the vile rolling down it as gravity demanding it to. Spinning slightly as the gap between it and the ground grew smaller and smaller, it collided with the ground. The glass shattered and the liquid spread out across the floor, trying to puddle, but it was a weak attempt. It soaked into the wooden floor, dripping between the boards and ceasing to be of any use to the warlock.

"Oops…" murmured Merlin to himself as he smiled. After all, he would hate to have to go through all that again. Something occurred to Merlin upon that instant as he watched the golden fluid melt away. Merlin and Arthur had gained something wonderful from this experience.

It all came down to that one, little thing really. Merlin didn't trust Arthur with his secret, and the prince had to find out in a cruel, harsh way. Merlin almost died, but Arthur came through the end, and, as a result, they finally admitted a feeling that had been locked away. And, now, after all the suffering and pain and love and lust, there was a new bond. A new bridge. A new emotion. Trust.

**A/N: Cheesy last line, I know, but I thought I didn't link this story to the title enough XD It should have been called 'Betrayal' but that gave away my summary.**

**Few things, Firstly, Igraine. Igrain. Egrain. Whatever. However you want to spell it.**

**I made up some things in Arthur's room that ain't there in the show, a.k.a. the window...^^' forgive me!**

**I probably made the guys feminine throughout this and my little lusty outburst in this chapter probably spoilt it but, hey, I'm so proud I managed to finish this fic! This is officially my best and most popular fic ever! Yay! :D**

**There's probably some other stuff I wanted to say but I can't remember at the moment, might put them on later XD So, thanks again to everyone! And, for the final time in this fic, I will be cheeky and ask for you to,**

**Review please x**

**P.s. My one-shot is based in the future and will be up soon, posted on this fic but it's not actually part of ths fic just something that came to me the other day :D **


	15. Epilogue

**Trust: Epilogue**

**Of Love Triangles and Affairs**

**Well, this is it! Thanks again to you all! This is set in the future, and it explains itself as we go alone. It is the tiniest bit complex, but, I think you'll manage. This is a one-shot based on what I thought would happen years later, but, not much action I'm afraid...Actually, depends on your definition of action, if you get my drift :D Only implied though! Still T remember!**

**Altfly - Final reply :( Ch 11: Glad you liked the rhyming! They are magical, plus, the druid guy and Mordred were in castle grounds without getting noticed before someone grassed on them. Ch 12: Glad you liked the Uther and Gaius thing I had going on, it's just, what you'd said and others so I couldn't have him being blind could I! Plus, it means that Merlin and Arthur have to still be careful and not just go at it like rabbits for the rest of their days XD Ch 13: Aw! Gaius had to accept him! Glad the dragon was in role. Ch 14: Yeah, I thought the spells would be like the 'spark dragon' XD And, truthfully, I made them up! Real language, my arse! It was fun :D Thanks again x**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review x**

* * *

Arthur sighed deeply, closing his eyes as he did so. He had stopped outside the door of his chambers. His and Guinevere's chambers. The chambers of the royal couple. It had almost been two years since the royal wedding. It all began so long ago; it seemed like a different lifetime. The beginning was the day the king died.

Uther was poisoned by his ward, the Lady Morgana. Her hatred for him had leaked from her heart to her soul and she succumb its plague, finally destroying the king and stealing his life. She fled before as the king took his last breath. Arthur still remembered it, looking down at his father; death had already stolen his appearance. With a gasp, Uther whispered to his son,

"Be a better king then I ever was, Arthur…" and as he looked past the still-boy, he smiled at something Arthur couldn't see and passed into the world of the dead, finally united with Arthur's mother. The coronation was a day later. A few months later, King Arthur was being pushed and stressed over on the fact that he needed a queen by his side. Merlin comforted him, loved him, defended him but Merlin couldn't be queen. True, the warlock held his heart, and together, they had brought magic back to the land, but Merlin was a boy, like Arthur.

The king went on the search for a bride of his own, given Merlin's broken blessings. The warlock was heartbroken, of course. He had lived in the illusion that Arthur would be his forever. The king looked everywhere, but, never did his heart fall for anyone else but Merlin. He had almost given up when one night, the maidservant; Gwen came in to comfort him in the place of her friend. Merlin couldn't bare that duty anymore.

Arthur felt a bond with the young woman, a bond of friendship. But, he felt this went deeper. He had lost his lover and best friend and she too, had lost her best friend, Morgana. It had shattered the maidservant when the seer told her of her plans and asked her to come away with her, but Gwen refused and so, Morgana frowned sadly and walked away without another word.

The two found a comfort in each other. Found that bond. And they forced themselves to believe it to be love. Two weeks later, they were married. True, the people of the royal court disapproved, but, Arthur bent the law for himself. They didn't deny the word of the king. As they kissed, being showered in confetti, on one of the best days of Arthur's life, Merlin cried hysterics into Gaius's comforting shoulder.

So many things had happened since then. Gwen and Arthur grew to truly love each other, but, after a while, they couldn't live a lie anymore. The bond faded away, but never did they speak of such things. Arthur knocked on Merlin's chamber door one night, a tear falling down his face, and he didn't need to say it. The warlock felt pain for the king, and he soothed him. Their love was never stronger.

Gwen found herself wandering the castle at night when she awoke at the same time every evening to find the bed beside her empty. It was one winter night, Lancelot returned. That night, Gwen found herself at his door and then in his chambers and then there every night afterwards. Gwen fell in love again.

They never spoke of such things. They couldn't bare it. They didn't want this to end, but they didn't want this to continue. It was a cracked situation. When their eyes met, warm and gentle hazelnut to strong, shining emerald, there was nothing there anymore. And everyone saw it.

Gwen, the queen, had had enough. Her heart was broken enough, it was time they spoke. It was time they fell from this knives edge they were on. Whether it was back into or out of love, it didn't matter. That was why she called for Arthur to come to their chambers that evening, after she didn't turn up for dinner.

Exhaled and opening his eyes, Arthur opened the door. Guinevere was dressed in an elegant gown, supporting her frame beautifully. It was richer then anything Morgana used to wear. Her hair was no longer brittle springs but sleek, long curls that framed her stunning eyes. She still garbed in yellow constantly. Neatening the vases on the table top, Gwen still cleaned often. It was by habit despite having her own maids. Arthur smiled at the sight.

Turning when she heard the door open, Gwen faced the king. They just looked at each other for moment, taking a deep breath before the leap. They knew it was coming. Sitting down, Gwen brushed out the front of her dress, as she always did, a subconscious compulsion to be organized. Arthur fell into the seat opposite her and sighed, resting his head on his arm. He acted like a boy still. He was a boy still. He became king far too soon.

"We need to talk" announced the queen, her voice neutral yet soft, it was still Gwen with her kind heart despite all the pain.

"I gathered that" replied Arthur, his eyes on the fire, watching it dance and sizzle. Gwen tilted her head, her expression of disbelief. Did he care at all?

"You're having an affair with my best friend!" she exclaimed at him, her voice full on anger. Arthur snapped his head up, his eyes on fire,

"And you're having an affair with mine!" he boomed back, his voice more bitter then he intended it to be. Gwen felt a part of her churn and scream in pain. She looked away, her heart whimpering. Arthur sighed,

"Lancelot cares for me. He's there when I'm alone. And he's there when I'm afraid. He puts me before his duties, and you don't, Arthur" replied Gwen, her voice beginning to break. Arthur stood up, running a hand through his hair as he spoke, growling slightly,

"I fell in love with Merlin long before I did with you, Gwen. You know that". Gwen nodded, and she felt the tears beginning to form behind her eyes, like a waterfall bursting into life after a terrible drought. There was a long and uncomfortable silence, in which Gwen looked down to her hands and the golden band on her ring finger, twisting it loose from her finger unconsciously. Arthur began pacing behind her. Eventually, she broke the silence,

"We're breaking apart, Arthur". He laughed without humour,

"Do you think I can't see that? I can't feel that?" he sighed annoyed, "Because I do". Gwen nodded, longer then she should have. She was trying to convince herself that she wasn't the only one there feeling it. That Arthur felt it too.

"What are we going to do?" asked the queen, speaking to her lap. There was an awkward silence as Arthur again found himself watching the fire. Amber, gold and maroon blended together in a single form. It was entrancing. It all hung on Arthur. It was his choice. It was always his choice. Why was he king, of all people?

"Nothing" muttered Arthur and Gwen looked up, twisting around and staring at his unresponsive face in shock and disbelief. Arthur's gazed flicked to her, "I'm happy and you're happy, maybe not because we're together but we're happy none the less. If word gets out that we're having problems then Camelot will seem weak and vulnerable because its king is distraught". Gwen shook her head,

"But…Arthur…I'm not happy. And neither are you. Are you? " Part of her was happy that they were still clinging on, but the rest of her hated the thought of this slow torture continuing. She was stuck between people, and she hated that. But, what caused her heart to prickle with fear was the thought that Arthur liked it.

"We smile for the people, and we lie and perform. Behind closed doors, we will breaking, but, maybe we could try and piece together whatever we have left. You're a Pendragon now; it's your duty as well as mine". Arthur ignored what she said. The tears finally spilt down her dark cheeks, leaving behind long, wet lines like scar lines. They were golden in the fire light.

"Of course" replied Gwen. Becoming Arthur's wife was the greatest and worst thing she'd ever done. He was all she had. And she was all he had. They clung to each other like lost souls in the dark. Her life had been so simple. So easy. So straight before all this. And now, she too shared the burden of ruling a kingdom. Lancelot was her angel. Her escape.

"I'm sorry, Gwen" murmured Arthur and the queen found herself looking at Arthur again, his face torn and old. He was weary from his new life. Being a king had stolen everything from him, including his youth. He was apologising for bringing her into this life. And for taking her down with him. And for letting her fall in love with him. But most importantly, he was sorry that he liked having them both. He liked holding the hearts of two people. And he hated that he liked it.

The queen sighed sadly, rising to her feet and closing the space between her and her husband.

"I love you, Arthur". No one ever fell out of love. They just found others who they loved more. In her case, she loved both men the same. She could never choose. But, she didn't have to. Perhaps, somewhere deep inside her, she found relief and peace in that thought. Being the centre piece of a triangle, everything being supported by her was something so different for the young queen. She had been a nobody. But now, she was loved.

"I know, Gwen. I love you, too". But, Merlin meant more to him. He would never say so, but if he had a choice. It would be the warlock he would want to choose. But he would realistically choose Gwen. She was his queen.

Their lips met. But, it held nothing. No emotion. Not anymore. It was just lips meeting.

Through their complicated feelings, and thoughts, and actions. Through wrong beliefs that they enjoyed being the eye of a storm of heartbreak and love and words that held no true meaning, only one thing was true at the end of it all. They were both wrong. They thought they held two hearts in their hands, but, they held only one. Arthur held Merlin's and Gwen held Lancelot's. For truly, their love was in only one person, and they knew it. But they never would say.

………………………….

The water was warm, hugging the queen protectively as she lay underneath its unbroken surface. Light shining from the candles in the room were like beams of sunlight under the water, a beauty untamed and unharmed. It hurt Gwen's eyes when she opened them in the water, so they stayed tightly shut, but she could feel the candlelight on her bare skin. Something about being engulfed by the water made her feel safe. It relieved her of loneliness. And of fear. She felt, somewhat, free.

Walking in silently, he was greeted by the image that stopped his heart. The royal bath chambers were almost as big as his home back in his village on the other side of the kingdom. Centre stage, the ground dipped, the bottom of the bath decorated with detailed mosaics, breath-taking patterns of angels and woman that held un-human beauty. It could fit at least ten people in it, like a tiny lake in the castle.

However, the sight that he found heart-stopping was that of Guinevere, her body engulfed by the bath water, her eyes closed and occasionally, a bubble would find its way to the surface. She looked to peaceful. Yet, her face looked almost agonized. How long had she been down there?

Diving in the water, Gwen jumped from the noise and opened her eyes, pockets of air issuing from her mouth almost like a tree losing all its leaves. Lancelot grabbed the queen by her waist, pulling her above the surface and drowning himself in water. As she gasped for air, shock knocking whatever had remained in her out, the knight pulled her close to him, his lips brushing hers. She froze in surprise at first, before she melted into him.

The floor was saturated, leaking under the doors, but it wouldn't cause any unwanted attention. The queen often spilt the water over the edge of her magnificent bath. Rose petals scattered everywhere, wilted and wet, once occupants of the bath water but now swept out with the rushing currents as the young man had joined Gwen.

When they pulled away, Guinevere was gasping for breath while Lancelot grinned. In a weak, attempt to cover herself up, Gwen pushed herself closer to the knight,

"I'm not presentable, Lancelot! You can't be in here!" and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her, his clothes drenched,

"It's nothing I haven't seen before, my lady. And your beauty is enough to make Mother Nature herself jealous, you should not be ashamed". The queen blushed, but smiled as she cast her eyes away, "Unless you fear someone will catch us?"

"The kitchen staff are already gossiping, it's not as if no body hasn't noticed". Her blush faded, as did her smile, "And Arthur is aware, already". Lancelot frowned, taking Gwen's chin and forcing her to meet his worried gaze,

"You spoke to him". It wasn't a question. The knight finally understood the young queen's discomfort. She nodded, scanning him for any sign of alarm, but there was none. He waited for her to reply,

"We aren't going to do anything" she replied shortly and he frowned,

"He _wants _to share you? And to carry on the way things are?" Gwen nodded simply, feeling herself begin to weep. Lancelot pulled her to his chest, stroking her hair comfortingly, "Oh, Gwen. Why must you stay with him? I love you more than anything in this world. Why will you not come away with me?"

"Because I love him still, Lancelot! I couldn't abandon him. We can't seem weak; the kingdom can't seem weak. That is the very reason why will just continue without doing anything!" Lancelot fell silent, lying his head on top of his broke queen's. He should have thought before he spoke. He would never make her choose. She could never. For, her heart would always truly be both his and his king's, and if she couldn't love them both, then it would tear and she would shatter. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. I love you, but I just cannot…"

"Shh!" he kissed her forehead, "I understand, my lady. It will all be alright. Just you watch. Things will get better". Lancelot wouldn't abandon his queen's side. He wouldn't ever leave her. Not as long as she wanted him there. If she suddenly woke up one morning, and her love no longer involved him, then he would go. He wouldn't be a thorn in her side.

Looking up, her eyes dry but red-rimmed, Queen Guinevere wiped away a bead of water that was making its way slowly down the knight's cheek. His hazel eyes bore into her, filled only with affection. She smiled,

"I don't deserve you" she admitted. He shouldn't put up with all this. He could have any woman he pleased. Yet, he only wanted her, the king's wife.

"No", he replied, "You deserve so much more". Grinning, he bent down and kissed her again. A fire of passion blazed between them, brighter then ever. They were true soul-mates.

……………………

His fingertips brushed again the warlock's chest, and without realising it, Arthur pressed them down so his hand was flat against the warm, pale skin of Merlin. He could feel it, beating rapidly. Merlin's heart. Smiling to himself, the king couldn't help but think that it was his. Merlin's heart was his.

Glancing up, he noticed two sapphires were watching him from under a pair of eyelashes. The warlock didn't need to have vast amounts of magic coursing through his veins to read the king's mind. He had spoken to Gwen. That was what tinted his features.

"What will you do?" questioned Merlin and Arthur blinked, sighing as he did so, and wished that Merlin had asked anything but that.

"Nothing" he replied shortly. The young magician frowned for a moment, pain apparent in his eyes, but it passed without another reaction. Arthur had already seen it. He hated that he was doing this to Merlin. He hated that he was hurting the young man.

Silence echoed over them, the no-longer prince and the warlock. They lay there; facing each other, under the embroided covers of the warlock's chamber bed, the space between them was full of only the bond they held. That never-ending bond that entwined the destinies of the two sides of the coin.

Merlin broke the silence, his voice cautious yet calm,

"I could go" he said and Arthur looked up, alarmed, "I could leave Camelot. Go home. I would know when you need me, I always know, and I could come back at those times. But, you and Gwen, how can that be fixed if there are people in the way that are blocking that? If I left, then maybe, it wouldn't be as bad. Only if you wanted me to…"

Arthur stared at him for a moment, startled and distraught. He couldn't be serious! After all they'd gone through when they separated the first time. How could he willingly go through that again? How?

Pushing himself forward, Arthur snaked his arms around Merlin's back, clinging to the warlock as if he were about to disappear. His face looking behind Merlin with a look of pure agony, the king stumbled with his word,

"No! Don't go! Please, don't leave! I-I couldn't bare it. Don't leave me! I'm begging, don't! How-how could you say that?" Merlin stayed there, the king curled onto him like a child lost in the rain, "I won't let you!" Arthur was panicking, his voice switching from begging to demanding, with the authority only a king could hold.

Merlin felt as if he'd just killed a part of himself, hearing the king speak in such a way. His mouth still open in a horrified 'O', he grabbed Arthur, holding tightly to both the king's shoulders despite having to cross his arms, he replied,

"I won't go". Arthur seemed to breathe again in relief, closing his eyes, "I promise".

Thoughts like this had often crossed the warlock's mind. Of taking himself out of the picture so the cracks could fill themselves in. He just wanted Arthur to be free. To be happy. To be all he could.

"I promise" he repeated, feeling the king's breath finally steadying. Merlin heard himself begin to mumble,

"I have always been this way. With my powers. In Ealdor, the people could sense something was wrong with me. Will was my only friend. My mother was comforting, but…I don't know. It just…wasn't home. I came to Camelot, and I found somewhere where I belonged. I found a teacher and father, Gaius. And I found Gwen and Morgana, some of the truest friends I'd ever had. And…I found you". Arthur began to listen to the tone in Merlin's tone, so gentle and comforting,

"At first, it was friendship, but then it grew. You became everything to me. The strings that connected me with everyone else in my life began to snap", the warlocks thoughts went to Will, his friend taken by death, ad Morgana, taken by hatred, "Sometimes, not by choice. But, they suddenly lost meaning to me, Arthur. In time, you were all that mattered to me. You are all that matters to me".

Finally letting go, the king looked at Merlin. The warlock couldn't describe the look, but, it held only affection. His face still held confusion as to what this all had to do with the current situation and the warlock rolled his eyes,

"I love you, you idiot" he said, his heart fluttering as the words left his mouth. His voice seemed to break half way through, the nerves of finally admitting it getting to him. A wave of surprise hit Arthur, even though he knew deep down that those three words had been coming for a while now. He smiled gently.

Pushing Merlin playfully, he mock rolled his eyes, but glanced back - with emeralds that screamed what he couldn't say fully, his father had made sure of that - as he said,

"Ditto".


End file.
